Kids
by ruhanlu
Summary: "Hai Hunnie, namaku Kim Luhan!" (Kids!au Hunhan)
1. Chapter 1

**Kids**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Pemain milik dirinya masing-masing. Cerita hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya yang sedang craving kids au hunhan dan terinspirasi dari tulisan author2 lain yang jauh lebih kece *bukan berarti aku plagiat yah sueer***

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Bunyi gemerincing mainan bayi mengisi kamar berwarna biru muda tersebut. Penghuninya yang seorang bayi mungil menggeliat pelan kala cahaya mentari yang berhasil menembus tirai jendela menerpa sisi wajahnya. Bayi yang pada umumnya akan menangis bila terbangun tidak berlaku untuknya. Ia hanya mengguling-gulingkan tubuh gembilnya agar tercipta suara rusuh untuk monitor bayi dan mengambil posisi duduk setelahnya.

Tak berapa lama, seseorang bermata puppy memasuki kamarnya dengan senyum manis.

"Sudah bangun Park Sehunnie? _Aigoo_ bayi tampan _eomma_ pintar sekali tidak menangis~"

Park Sehun, bayi berumur 12 bulan 15 hari tersebut hanya merentangkan tangan mungilnya kepada sang _eomma_. "Yu ma, yu." Gumamnya setelah berada nyaman di gendongan sang bunda.

" _Uyu_? Sehunnie lapar, hm? _Arraseo_ kita ambil susunya bersama yah."

Ibu dan anak tersebut memasuki ruangan dapur yang menampakan seorang pria berjas yang menaruh kepalanya diatas meja makan.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol! Jangan tidur lagi, habiskan kopi dan sandwichmu."

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan berteriak aku mohon.. suamimu ini masih mengantuk~" rajuk Chanyeol yang memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan dengan istrinya.

"Haish, siapa suruh kau melakukannya sampai dini hari, hah?!" rutuk Baekhyun seraya menaruh bayinya di kursi makan khusus.

"Salahkan dirimu kalau begitu, kau terlalu menggiurkan untuk dilewatkan," gumam Chanyeol dengan senyum menggoda yang sukses membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Yak yak Baek! Kenapa aku dipukuli, aish! Park Baekhyun _appoyo_ ," rengek Chanyeol seraya menutupi kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan bertubi dari istrinya.

Pertengkaran mesra kedua orangtuanya tidak membuat Sehun melupakan gemuruh perut mungilnya. Ditengah aksi menghindar ayahnya Sehun kembali bersuara, "Yu! Yu, yu, yu!" pekiknya heboh yang membuat Baekhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Ah _mian-mian_ sayang, _eomma_ ambilkan susunya," ujarnya cepat menuju oven dimana asi untuk Sehun sudah selesai dihangatkan.

" _Aigoo_ , jagoan _appa_ lapar hm?" Chanyeol terkekeh lucu mendapati Sehun yang menghisap botol dot-nya dengan rakus di pelukan Baekhyun sambil menggenggam jemari telunjuknya erat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat interaksi suami dan anaknya.

 _Ting-tong!_

Suara bel tiba-tiba saja bergema di rumah keluarga Park tersebut. "Oh! Aku lupa kalau Yixing _-hyung_ hari ini datang berkunjung!" Seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Wah aku tidak sabar bertemu putra Yixing _-hyung_! Sehunnie kau akan dapat teman baru~" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada bernyanyi dan membawa Sehun mungil menuju ruang tamu.

" _Hyung_!"

"Baekkie!"

Sehun terhimpit ditengah-tengah dua pria manis yang saling memeluk erat.

"Ya ampun sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? 3 tahun? 4 tahun? Terakhir aku ke Korea adalah saat hamil bulan ke-7." Ujar pria berlesung pipi dengan gembira. "Oh, apa ini Park Sehun? Astaga kau tampan sekali!" pekiknya lagi sambil mencubit pipi gembil Sehun.

" _Annyeong_ , Yixing _-eomma_ , Park Sehun _imnida_ ~" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara anak kecil yang dibalas kekehan oleh Yixing. "Apa memang wajahnya yang datar begini atau hanya perasaanku saja, Baek?"

Baekhyun tertawa hebat mendengar ucapan Yixing. "Aku dan Chanyeol pun gagal paham, hyung. Sehunnie memang cenderung diam dan tidak berekspresi. Pertama dan terakhir ia menangis adalah saat lahir ke dunia."

Yixing membelalakan matanya dan mengamati Sehun yang masih sibuk meminum susunya tanpa ekspresi. "Tapi dia tampan sekali, _ne_." puji Yixing membuat Baekhyun tertawa bangga.

"Omong-omong, dimana Suho _-hyung_? Apa sedang bersama Chanyeol diluar?" tanya Baekhyun yang menyadari suami tingginya tidak kunjung terlihat.

"Haha, Suho tidak bisa berkunjung karena harus langsung menuju kantor untuk rapat. Karena kami baru kembali tadi malam, ia punya banyak agenda hari ini." jelas Yixing.

Baekhyun membentuk huruf O dengan bibirnya, "Lalu dimana si Yoda? Tidak mungkin dia sudah berangkat kerja, kan?"

Yixing kembali tertawa dan mengajak Baekhyun mengintip kearah pintu depan. Baekhyun yang bingung pun mengikuti Yixing dengan kening berkerut. Melalui pintu yang masih terbuka lebar tersebut, Baekhyun melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya gemas.

Di halaman depan mereka terlihat Park Chanyeol yang sedang berjongkok dihadapan seorang balita yang terkekeh geli memperhatikan kupu-kupu yang terbang diantara hamparan bunga mawar.

"Luhannie~" panggil Yixing yang membuat balita tersebut menengokan kepalanya. Saat itulah Baekhyun tertegun. Balita yang berusia 4 tahun itu berlari dengan kaki kecilnya menuju kearah Yixing.

" _Eomma, eomma_ , Chanyeol _-samchon_ bilang kupu-kupu berasal dari ulat!" pekik balita tersebut dengan pipi kemerahan seperti apel karena semangatnya.

Yixing bergumam menjawab perkataan anaknya dan mengangkat balita tersebut kedalam gendongannya. Mereka berbicara berdua sementara Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah si balita.

Sebuah tangan merangkul pundaknya membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Luhannie imut sekali! Ayo buat adik untuk Sehun yang seperti itu, Baek!" bisik Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar yang dihadiahi jitakan sayang oleh Baekhyun.

"Nah, Luhannie~ beri salam pada Baekkie _-eomma, ne_ ," Yixing menyuruh putranya yang kini menghadap kearah Baekhyun untuk berkenalan dengan senyuman semanis gula.

" _Annyeong_ Baekkie _-eomma_ ," ucapnya dengan ceria membuat Baekhyun terpekik dalam hati.

"Pantas saja Heechul _-hyung_ tidak berhenti membicarakan putramu, _hyung_. Dia benar-benar cantik sekali," ujar Baekhyun yang tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi apel Luhan.

" _Eoh_ , adik bayi!" Luhan bertepuk tangan menyadari makhluk mungil digendongan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menatap matanya.

" _Annyeong hyung_ , namaku Park Sehun," sahut Chanyeol menjawab Luhan dengan menggerakan tangan Sehun.

"Hai Hunnie, namaku Kim Luhan!"

Ketiga orang dewasa tersebut kembali masuk kerumah dan mengobrol dengan seru. Chanyeol berpamitan tidak lama setelahnya untuk berangkat bekerja. Ketiganya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa bayi pendiam yang kini berada di pangkuan Baekhyun tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari balita yang sedang berlari keliling ruang tamu dengan robot _ironman_ di tangan semenjak pertama kali melihatnya.

Tanpa sadar ia merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya kearah Luhan. Merasa bahwa sosok balita tersebut masih jauh dari jangkauannya, ia mulai menggeliat dari pangkuan ibunya. Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengobrol dengan Yixing hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun melewatkan wajah frustasi Sehun yang ingin keluar dan merangkak menuju balita di depannya.

"Uh, uh, uh," gumam Sehun yang saat ini menepuk-nepuk tangan kirinya pada paha ibunya sementara tangan kanannya tetap terentang kearah Luhan. Merasa Luhan tetap tidak mengalihkan atensinya pada Sehun, si bayi menaikan volume suara dan mendorong dirinya sendiri kedepan.

Tawa Baekhyun dan Yixing tidak membantu Sehunnie kecil yang saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah karena tidak bisa menggapai balita di depannya. Luhan yang sedang berbicara sendiri dengan robotnya tiba-tiba berputar dan tidak sengaja bertubrukan mata dengan Sehun. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada si bayi lalu kembali sibuk dengan robot _ironman_ nya.

Sehun yang tadinya terpaku dengan senyum yang Luhan berikan, merengut dengan bibir gemetar saat balita di depannya berbalik arah tidak lagi melihatnya.

"HUAAA LUUUU!" jeritnya dengan tangis melengking yang mengagetkan dua orang dewasa di belakangnya dan membuat Luhan menengok kearah Sehun, mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya dengan polos.

"LUU! LUUU! HUAAA" Sehun memberontak dari pangkuan ibunya dan merentangkan tangannya kearah Luhan sambil menangis hebat.

Baekhyun yang awalnya kaget karena melihat putranya menjerit, meronta, serta menangis, mulai menurunkan Sehun kelantai dan bayi 12 bulan itu merangkak tertatih kearah Luhan yang masih berdiri diam.

"Lu, huaa, luu," menyadari Sehun memanggilnya diantara sesenggukan tangis dan merangkak kearahnya, Luhan berjalan menghampiri si bayi dan duduk bersila dihadapannya.

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan erat dan berhenti menangis saat itu juga meskipun suara cegukan masih terdengar. "Hunnie cup cup." Luhan kecil menepuk punggung Sehun dengan pelan mengingat hal tersebut yang dilakukan ibu dan ayahnya ketika ia menangis.

Baekhyun dan Yixing masih terpaku memperhatikan kedua balita berbeda 3 tahun tersebut dari tempat duduk mereka. Yang satu memandang takjub sedangkan yang satu memandang heran. "Eumm, Baek. Kau bilang Sehun tidak pernah menangis..?" tanya Yixing ragu.

" _Ne, hyung_."

"Lalu yang tadi itu…. apa?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan mata terbelalak lebar detik berikutnya karena selama 12 bulan15 hari Sehun hidup, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat putranya tersenyum.

"Ya Tuhan.." bisiknya pelan sementara Yixing memekik, "Omo!"

Luhan sedang menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Sehun dan tersenyum lebar membuat bayi dihadapannya ikut tersenyum. "Hunnie mau main bersama Lulu dan aiyonman?" tanya si balita yang dijawab si bayi dengan kekehan, "Lu!"

Kedua balita tersebut sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri dimana Luhan akan mengoceh sambil menerbangkan robot ironman sementara Sehun duduk diam menggenggam jemari Luhan yang bebas dan tidak melepas tatapannya dari wajah yang lebih tua.

"Aww mereka lucu sekali, aku rasa Sehun senang mendapat kakak seperti Luhan. Ya kan, Baek?" ujar Yixing yang saat ini sedang memotret Sehun dan Luhan dengan kamera ponselnya untuk dikirim pada suaminya.

"Ya hyung.. aku rasa Sehun lebih dari senang.." _bahkan mungkin jatuh cinta_. Batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **bersambung**

* * *

Haloooooo

Adakah yang baca ini? Mudah2an ada dan kalo iya bisa di review tulisannya hehehe

Sebenarnya aku sedang hiatus (sok2an hiatus biar keren #plak) tapi karena kepingin banget baca tentang kidsau hunhan jadilah aku nulis sendiri _

happy birthday sehun luhan! meskipun telatnya udah gak karuan tapi semoga tambah sukses di karir masing-masing dan di reveal aja atuh hubungan sesungguhnya wkwk

awkay, sampai bertemu lagi~!


	2. Chapter 2 : Belajar bicara?

**Kids**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Pemain milik dirinya masing-masing. Cerita hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya yang sedang craving kids au hunhan dan terinspirasi dari tulisan author2 lain yang jauh lebih kece *bukan berarti aku plagiat yah sueer***

Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Aku pulang!" suara Chanyeol bergema diseantero rumah dengan kotak merah muda di tangan kirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah~, kau dimana?" tanya Chanyeol memasuki ruang keluarga dan disambut dengan tatapan mata Sehun yang sedang meminum susu diatas sofa. "Pa!" si bayi bersuara begitu melihat ayahnya.

"Selamat datang, aku di dapur!" seru Baekhyun. "Tolong jaga Sehun sebentar yah, Yeol!" Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehunnie~ _appa_ pulang," ucap Chanyeol yang langsung memeluk bayinya dan menciumi perut bundar Sehun.

Sehun tidak tertawa dan hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala ayahnya menyuruhnya berhenti. "Pa _aniya! Aniya!_ " rengek Sehun membuat Chanyeol tertawa gemas.

" _Aigoo_ sudah bisa bilang _aniya_ dengan lancar, Sehunnie? Terakhir kali kau hanya bisa bilang _'ni'_ ," ucap Chanyeol dengan bangga sementara Sehun hanya menatap ayahnya dan melanjutkan acara minum susunya yang tertunda.

"Yeollie jangan ganggu Sehun!" perintah Baekhyun melihat suaminya yang sibuk mengerjai putranya sementara Sehun tidak bergeming.

"Dia sudah bisa bilang _'aniya'_ , Baek. Kau dengar?" Chanyeol bertanya semangat sementara Baekhyun mendengus.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Park Chanyeol. Bayimu bahkan sudah bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu," ujar Baekhyun dengan seringainya dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Chanyeol dan mengangkat Sehun kepangkuannya.

"Perhatikan, _eoh_ ," ujar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Sehunnie ini apa?" Baekhyun menggerakan botol dot Sehun.

" _Uyuu_."

"Kalau ini apa?" Baekhyun menunjukan isi kotak merah muda yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Keik!" pekik Sehun yang dilanjutkan dengan gumaman, "Mam mam."

Chanyeol melongok melihat putranya dan bersiap menciumi pipi gembil itu sebelum Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya, "Tunggu, ini belum seberapa. Lihat lagi yah," ujar Baekhyun, "Sehunnie~ kalau lapar bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung menjawab dengan perlahan menepuk perutnya, " _Bae-go-pah._ "

"Uwaaaah, Sehunnie pintar!" pekik Chanyeol namun Baekhyun masih belum mengizinkan Chanyeol mencium pipi putranya.

"Bersiap untuk hal yang paling menakjubkan, Park Chanyeol. Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku sampai hampir pingsan!" seru Baekhyun memekik bahagia dengan menggebu-gebu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi melihat reaksi istrinya yang seperti seorang _fanboy_ dan memperhatikan si bayi yang kini sedang menatap kue _strawberry_ di atas meja dengan tatapan terpusat.

"Sehunnie~ ada Luhan!" Baekhyun berseru tiba-tiba dan bayi Sehun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah ibunya dan melihat kearah pintu depan dengan berbinar.

Sehun menunggu dengan senyum tipis -yang membuat napas Chanyeol tercekat akibat terkejut- selama tiga puluh detik sebelum ia menyadari ibunya berbohong dan mulai mengerutkan alis mungilnya dengan wajah memerah kesal.

"LULU! LULU!" Sehun berteriak nyaring dengan suara bayinya membuat Chanyeol menutup telinganya dengan cepat sementara Baekhyun terpingkal.

"LULU! LULU! LULUUU!"

Sehun masih berteriak kencang sementara Chanyeol sudah mulai mengangkat bayinya dan membujuk Sehun untuk berhenti berteriak. Baekhyun masih tertawa geli sementara Chanyeol sudah mulai kesal dengan kelakuan sang istri.

"Baek! Apa-apaan kau ini, Sehun menjerit!" teriak Chanyeol agar suaranya mengalahkan raungan Sehun yang memekakan telinga. "Baek!"

Baekhyun akhirnya reda dari tawa terbahaknya menyadari suara frustasi suaminya dan Sehun yang napasnya mulai pendek-pendek meskipun suara teriakannya memanggil Luhan masih melengking. Dengan sigap ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon ponsel Yixing untuk melakukan _video call_.

" _Yeobseo_ , Baekkie?" tanya Yixing begitu menerima _video call_ Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ , bisakah Sehun berbicara dengan Luhan?" seru Baekhyun dengan sedikit keras akibat teriakan Sehun.

Yixing masih menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung dan ia hanya menjauhkan ponselnya akibat suara berisik dari seberang. "Apa yang kau bilang, Baek? Kenapa berisik sekali disana?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Terkadang ia lupa kalau Yixing bisa sangat lambat. Sebelum Baekhyun kembali mengulang perkataannya ia bisa melihat sesosok dibelakang Yixing yang baru datang sambil menggendong balita kecil.

"Suho _-hyung_! Suho _-hyung_!" panggil Baekhyun sehingga sosok tersebut mendekat kearah Yixing dan ponsel.

"Oh, hai Baekhyun. Eum.. ada apa ribut sekali disana?" tanya Suho dengan wajah bingung sementara balita di gendongannya melambai melihat sosok Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ tolong pertahankan Luhan disana, _eoh_! Aku mohon jangan biarkan Luhan bergerak!" seru Baekhyun seraya berlari kearah suami dan putranya yang masih meraung.

"Sehunnie lihat-lihat ada Luhan _-hyung_ ," Baekhyun langsung mendekatkan ponselnya ke wajah Sehun membuat bayi tersebut mengerutkan alisnya memfokuskan matanya pada layar ponsel.

"Oh ada Hunnie! _Annyeong~_ " suara Luhan terdengar melalui speaker ponsel yang sontak membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Lulu…?" bisik Sehun pelan akibat suaranya yang habis setelah berteriak keras.

"Hunnie~ sedang apa?" tanya Luhan yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada ponsel Yixing dengan tersenyum.

"Lulu! Hehe," Sehun memekik gembira dan terkekeh menyadari Luhan berbicara dengannya. Ia mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya dan membuat bola matanya selebar mungkin untuk melihat Luhan lebih jelas.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga lebar melihat putranya yang beberapa detik sebelumnya masih berteriak nyaring bagai diculik sekarang terkekeh. Tunggu biar ditegaskan, Park Sehun terkekeh! Melihat Sehun tersenyum saja sudah bagai angin surga bagi Chanyeol apalagi melihat putranya terkekeh. Ia rasa sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Baekhyun bilang dirinya nyaris pingsan.

"Eum… Baek. Ini benar putra kita kan?" bisik Chanyeol yang sudah meletakan Sehun diatas sofa.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli sambil melihat putranya yang kini menatap dengan mata terfokus pada layar sementara balita diseberang sedang berceloteh mengenai harinya.

"Itu benar putramu, bodoh. Kau tahu? Semua kata yang bisa diucapkan Sehun adalah kata yang diajarkan Luhan padanya. Baru seminggu Luhan disini dan Sehun sudah bisa mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan benar. Aku curiga, sebentar lagi putra kita akan berdiri dan mulai berjalan agar bisa mengejar Luhan kemana-mana."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk berdiskusi sementara sang bayi semakin mendekatkan layar ponsel hingga mengenai hidungnya. Ia ingin melihat Lulu-nya sejelas mungkin.

" _Appa_ , Hunnie seram!" seru Luhan dengan geli membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa putra mereka memang menempelkan mukanya pada layar.

"Sehun jangan terlalu dekat nanti matamu rusak," tegur Baekhyun seraya menjauhkan layar ponsel yang membuat Sehun mencebik dan menghentakan kakinya sebal.

"Luluu!"

"Luhannie sayang, Baekkie _-eomma_ boleh minta tolong? Bilang pada Sehun jangan terlalu dekat, _ne?_ " Baekhyun membujuk balita diseberang yang mengerjapkan matanya mendengarkan.

"Eung!" angguk Luhan membuat Baekhyun mengembalikan ponselnya ke tangan si bayi.

"Hunnie, dekat-dekat _aniya! Allaseo?_ "

Bayi Sehun tertegun beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk dan menggulingkan tubuh gembilnya tengkurap dengan tangan terjulur memegang ponsel. Dari seberang terlihat wajah manis Luhan yang saat ini menguap dengan imutnya. Balita 4 tahun itu mengusap kepalan tangan kirinya pada matanya menandakan ia mengantuk.

" _Appa_ Lulu mengantuk~" rengeknya kepada Suho yang bertugas memegangi ponsel Yixing sementara Luhan berada di pangkuannya.

"Oh, Luhannie sudah mau tidur?" tanya Suho yang dibalas Luhan dengan gumaman, " _Ne~_ "

"Kalau begitu, ucapkan selamat tidur untuk Sehun dulu, hm? Besok lagi mainnya yah." Bujuk Suho membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada layar ponsel dimana bayi Sehun masih menatapnya.

"Hunnie, Lulu mau tidur dulu _ne_. _Jalja~_ " ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman manis.

Sehun sedikit sedih karena harus berpisah dari _hyung-_ nya namun ia sendiri mulai menguap. " _Ja~_ " ucapnya dengan senyuman sebelum menutup matanya begitu saja dan membiarkan ponsel di genggamannya terlepas.

"Astaga.. Sehunnie," gumam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang bayi.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat Sehun dalam pelukannya untuk dipindahkan pada tempat tidurnya sementara Baekhyun meraih ponselnya. Wajah Yixing adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Sepertinya Suho bertugas membawa putra manis mereka ke kamarnya.

"Ah, terimakasih yah _hyung_ , Luhannie sudah mau menenangkan Sehun."

"Eh, memangnya Sehun kenapa, Baek?" tanya Yixing membuat Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya datar.

"Hahaha _aniya hyung_. Kalau begitu sampai besok _hyung_. Kututup, _ne_ ," ucap Baekhyun.

 _Besok melakukan apalagi yah untuk mengerjai Sehunnie?_ Baekhyun tersenyum licik membayangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi dari putra datarnya. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Luhan~ Baekhyun mulai terkikik membayangkan kejahilannya.

"Eum.. Baek, kau baik?" tanya Chanyeol yang heran melihat istrinya tertawa sendiri.

"Oh Yeollie sayang, aku sangat baik~" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum _puppy_ -nya.

 **bersambung**

* * *

Aaah terimakasih sekali buat semuanya yang udah review dan fav dan follow *jejingkrakan*

Aku pikir gak ada yang bakal respon ini ;_;

I know ini singkat banget yah tapi chap depan panjangan kok *sepertinya sih iya meskipun gak beda jauh*

Hehehe mudah2an masih unyu yah hunhannya disini!

review masukan buat keunyuan si hunhan boleh bgt kok! inspirasi kalian bisa bantu aku ngayal~

awkay, sampai jumpa lagi~!


	3. Chapter 3 : Hunnie pasti bisa!

**Kids**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Pemain milik dirinya masing-masing. Cerita hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya yang sedang craving kids au hunhan dan terinspirasi dari tulisan author2 lain yang jauh lebih kece *bukan berarti aku plagiat yah sueer***

 **Ps : I've just realized awesome authorsssss actually reviewed this story! sunbaenim gomapta!**

Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Hunnie kejar Lulu!" pekikan gembira itu terucap dari bibir mungil balita 4 tahun 2 bulan yang sedang berlarian di hamparan taman hijau. Hari ini keluarganya mengadakan acara piknik.

Bayi yang berada di belakangnya merangkak secepat yang ia bisa namun tetap saja balita di depannya tidak terkejar. Sehun menggembungkan pipi gembilnya dan terduduk kesal. Ia hanya ingin Lulu-nya berada di jangkauan tangan namun balita itu terlalu hyper aktif dan selalu berlompatan kesana kemari.

"Lulu, Hun fiuh!" gerutu bayi 14 bulan tersebut membuat balita yang tadinya berlari sambil tertawa membalikan badannya. Kaki mungilnya berlari mendekati tempat si bayi dan berlutut di samping sang bayi.

"Hunnie lelah?" tanyanya sambil mengusap dahi sang bayi yang tertutup rambut basahnya akibat keringat.

Sehun masih melakukan aksi merajuknya dan melipat lengan mungilnya di depan dada. Namun mendengar kalimat berikut dari balita di sampingnya, ia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum puas dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari hyung-nya. " _Allaseo_ Lulu akan duduk menemani Hunnie, hm?"

Di kejauhan empat orang dewasa tengah memperhatikan kedua balita tersebut. Dua diantaranya sibuk memotret ekspresi putra mereka yang hanya muncul jika Lulu-hyung berada di sekitarnya dengan kamera kualitas tinggi.

"Kau lihat itu, Yeollie? Sehunnie tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit!" pekik seorang ibu bernama Park Baekhyun.

"Kau harus lihat ekspresi Sehun ketika ia merajuk, Baek. Baru pertama kali ini aku tahu bayi kita bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu!" Chanyeol tidak kalah semangat dan menunjukan hasil potretnya pada sang istri.

Kedua orang tersebut sibuk melakukan _fanboying_ pada putra mereka sendiri sementara Suho dan Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepala melihtnya.

"Suho-ya~ apa kita seperti itu juga ketika Luhannie berumur 1 tahun?" tanya Yixing pada suaminya.

"Hmm sebenarnya tidak. Aku menyewa banyak fotografer eksklusif untuk menangkap momen Luhan bersama kita. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot bawa kamera sendiri." Jawab Suho dengan senyum angelic-nya.

"Aah, benar juga. Aku ingat ketika para fotografer itu kau terror ketika mereka mau menjual hasil foto Luhannie di internet." Ujar Yixing menimpali ucapan suaminya.

"Bukan aku, Yixingie~ aku hanya menyewa _hitman_."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar percakapan teman mereka hanya bisa melempar tatapan ngeri. Sungguh salah jika berurusan dengan Kim Suho yang notabene salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Asia. Niat awal ingin mencibir ketika Suho pamer kekayaan berubah 180* ketika mendengar akhir cerita.

Tidak lama ke empat dewasa tersebut kembali melihat kearah dua balita di depan mereka yang saat ini sedang mengeluarkan suara bahagia.

"Ayo Hunnie pasti bisa!" Luhan terlihat memegangi tangan Sehun yang sedang berdiri.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun langsung saling berpegangan tangan erat melihat momen-momen bersejarah putra mereka. Suho yang menyadari putra manisnya melakukan sesuatu yang mulia menjentikan jemarinya memberikan kode pada seseorang.

Luhan masih terkikik geli dan mulai berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah sementara bayi Sehun mengerutkan alisnya dalam dan mulai menggerakan kaki kanan dan kirinya bergantian. "Hunnie, Lulu lepas ya~"

Luhan mulai melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Sehun dan saat itulah wajah panic Sehun muncul. Ia tidak mau Lulu-nya lepas dari jemarinya. Luhan semakin berjalan mundur dengan senyuman manis menjauh dari Sehun. Sang bayi mulai tidak stabil dengan kondisi berdirinya dan jarak jauh Luhan memperburuk keadaan.

"Lu, tangan Hun!" ucap si bayi dengan telapak tangan membuka-menutup yang mencoba meraih balita di depannya.

"Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, ayo Hunnie," Luhan memberikan dorongan semangat pada Sehun namun tetap saja bayi itu belum bisa mengerti karena panic berjauhan dari hyung-nya hingga ia terjatuh dengan wajah menubruk rumput.

Pekikan kaget terdengar di kejauhan berasal dari tempat ibu dan ayahnya. Mata Sehun sudah mulai buram oleh butiran air dan wajahnya mulai berubah merah. Ia tidak suka jika Luhan jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Hunnie _uljima!_ Lulu akan menghilangkan sakitnya. _Geuligu_ , ayo hampiri Lulu." Luhan berhenti berjalan dan berlutut dengan tangan terentang kearah Sehun.

Si bayi yang melihat balita di depannya tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar dan tangan terulur padanya, menggigit bibir mungilnya dan bertekad kuat. Sepasang tangan mungilnya mendorong tubuh gembilnya berdiri dan segenap kekuatannya ia fokuskan pada otak bayinya untuk melakukan gerakan pada kakinya. Sang bayi mengingat ucapan Luhan sebelumnya, _kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri._

Sehun mulai menapakan kaki mungilnya selangkah kedepan dan saat itulah kedua orangtuanya yang tadinya berlari kearah mereka berhenti, takjub.

Dengan tangan terentang menuju Luhan, Sehun melangkah satu kaki pada setiap lima detiknya hingga jemarinya bersentuhan dengan jemari Luhan. Saat itulah sang balita memekik bangga dan menarik tubuh si bayi untuk berpelukan.

"Hunnie berhasil! _Manse~_ "

Melihat wajah berseri Luhan, Sehun ikut terkikik geli dan melesakan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke pelukan Luhan. "Hun _manthe_!" seru si bayi sambil bertepuk tangan senang.

Baekhyun yang tak kuasa menahan harunya menabrak tubuh suaminya dan menangis sambil tertawa disaat yang bersamaan.

"Sehunnie kita berjalan Baekkie-ya…. Bayi kita berjalan…" lirih Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan lelehan air mata bahagia.

Baekhyun hanya sanggup menganggukan kepalanya menjawab Chanyeol dan kembali melempar tatapan pada putranya yang saat ini sedang menempel layaknya koala pada balita yang lebih tua.

"Oh sayang sekali kita tidak merekamnya." Yixing tiba-tiba saja berucap membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Aish! Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa dengan kameranya!" Chanyeol menepuk dahinya sendiri sementara Baekhyun ikut menepuk dahi suaminya sebagai pelampiasan kelupaannya juga.

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari arah Suho membuat ketiga orang lainnya menatapnya heran. "Tenang saja aku sudah menyuruh fotografer eksklusifku untuk merekam langkah pertama Sehunnie~ Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Uwah Suho- _hyung jjang_!" pekik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Nah ayo sekarang kita ambil putra-putra kita. Karena aku yakin Luhannie mulai keberatan memangku Sehun seperti itu," ujar Suho membuat ketiga orang lainnya terkekeh melihat pemandangan dimana Luhan berusaha berdiri dengan Sehun dalam gendongannya.

" _Eomma_ , Hunnie tidak mau bergerak," keluh Luhan dengar bibir mencebik sementara bayi yang memeluknya terlihat nyaman dan tak peduli.

"Sehunnie, lepaskan Luhan _-hyung_ sebentar yah?" bujuk Baekhyun sambil menarik putranya yang meronta. " _Aniyaa!_ Hun mau Lulu!"

"Sehunnie, tapi kasihan Luhan-hyung keberatan memangku Sehun. Bergandengan tangan saja yah, hm?" bujuk Chanyeol pada putranya yang kini melihat kearah Luhan dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hun belat?" tanya si bayi pada si balita yang mengerjap polos. "Eung, Hunnie berat." Jawab Luhan tak berdosa membuat Sehun hampir menangis jika Luhan tidak segera melanjutkan ucapannya dengan, "Kalau Lulu sudah lebih besar dan lebih kuat, Hunnie boleh duduk di pangkuan Lulu lagi, _eotte_?"

Sang bayi menatap intens balita dihadapannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyodorkan kelingking mungilnya pada yang lebih tua. "Lulu _yaksok?_ "

"Eung, _yaksok_!" sambut Luhan dengan mengaitkan kelingking mereka membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mulai beranjak meminta gendongan ibunya.

"Putramu menurut sekali dengan putraku." Bisik Suho pada Chanyeol melihat interaksi antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Akupun heran, _hyung_. Kapan-kapan aku pinjam Luhan kalau Sehun tidak mau makan sayur atau mandi yah _hyung_. Sepertinya Luhan bisa membujuknya." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Boleh-boleh saja, tapi per jamnya seribu _won_ yah," jawab Suho membuat Chanyeol melengos.

Si bayi setelah berada di gendongan Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi ibunya. " _Eomma_ , Hun hauth."

"Oh, Sehunnie haus? Baiklah sudah waktunya makan siang juga, Yixing _-hyung_ kita bawa anak-anak makan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yixing yang sedang mengelap wajah Luhan dengan tisu basah.

" _Mogcha~_ " pekik Luhan girang setelah wajah dan tangannya bersih lalu berlari kearah Suho meminta ayahnya menggendongnya.

Sehun kecil berbisik pada ibunya ketika mereka berjalan menuju tikar tempat para orang dewasa meletakan keranjang piknik berisi makanan. " _Eomma_ Hun duduk thama Lulu, _ne._ "

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan menyadari putranya tidak pernah mau lepas dari Luhan lebih dari lima menit.

 **bersambung**

* * *

Eotteeee~? masih unyu kah? karena sejujurnya aku squealing ngebayangin ini hohohoho

Sehun sudah bisa jalan yaay pagsu!

chap depan bakal sedikit sedih2 muram gimana gitu wkwk tapi akhirnya tetap unyu kok *mudah2an*

yang mau kasih ide buat keunyuan hunhan boleh bgt loh aku tunggu di review hehe

awkay~ sampai jumpa lagi!


	4. Chapter 4 : Special Request

**Kids**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Pemain milik dirinya masing-masing. Cerita hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya yang sedang craving kids au hunhan dan terinspirasi dari tulisan author2 lain yang jauh lebih kece *bukan berarti aku plagiat yah sueer***

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Bayi Sehun berlari tertatih menuju pintu rumah dimana Yixing yang tengah menggendong Luhan baru datang untuk berkunjung. Tangan kecilnya menarik kaos kaki bermotif pokemon dari kaki si balita yang terjuntai.

"Lulu?" si bayi memiringkan kepalanya ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan dari si balita.

"Oh, Sehunnie~" Yixing yang menyadari sosok Sehun di kakinya sedikit berjongkok agar si bayi bisa melihat Luhan lebih jelas. Balita 4 tahun 6 bulan itu sedang menelusupkan kepalanya di leher ibunya dan tidak bergeming. "Luhan _-hyung_ sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Sehunnie mau membantu Yixing _-eomma_ merawat Luhannie tidak?"

Sehun melemparkan tatapan cemasnya bergantian dari Luhan ke Yixing. Ia tiba-tiba ingin menangis mendengar hyung favoritnya sedang sakit. Apalagi ditambah Luhan yang tidak mau melihat kearahnya.

"Mau lawat Lulu…" lirih Sehun sambil menggenggam ujung _sweater_ coklat muda Luhan.

Yixing tersenyum melihat wajah si bayi yang sendu, "Anak pintar~ Nah, sini _eomma_ gendong dan kita menuju ruang tamu, hm?"

Dengan sedikit kerepotan, Yixing memeluk tubuh bayi 16 bulan itu dengan tangan kirinya sementara Luhan berada di sebelah kanan dan membawa kedua balita tersebut ke sofa ruang tamu.

" _Omo_ Park Sehun! Kenapa kau digendong juga?" Baekhyun yang baru selesai menyiapkan minum dan cemilan untuk Yixing berseru kaget melihat Yixing berjalan kesusahan dengan dua balita di pelukan. "Ish anak nakal jangan merepotkan Yixing- _eomma_!" omel Baekhyun dan berusaha mengambil Sehun namun si bayi merengek enggan.

"Tidak-tidak, Baek. Aku yang mau menggendongnya, kok." Yixing mengelak tangan Baekhyun dan tetap berjalan menuju sofa lalu menurunkan dua balita dengan perlahan.

Sayangnya setelah Sehun duduk di sofa, Luhan enggan melepas tangan mungilnya dari leher sang eomma. "Luhannie~ duduk di sofa yah dengan Sehun," bujuk Yixing namun kepala mungil si balita menggeleng ribut.

Sehun yang melihat Lulu-nya tidak mau duduk bersamanya mulai terisak. Ia pikir Luhan sedang marah dengannya atau tidak mau lagi bermain dengannya. Yixing yang melihat bayi Sehun mulai meneteskan air mata, menghela napas dan mengangkat putranya ke pelukan sementara Baekhyun sendiri sudah mulai menimang Sehun meskipun ia bingung kenapa putranya tiba-tiba menangis.

"Sshh, jangan menangis Sehunnie. Tidak apa, _eoh_. Luhan- _hyung_ disini lihat," bujuk Baekhyun menenangkan namun mata si mungil masih terpaku pada sosok balita yang tak jauh darinya.

"Luhannie, lihat Sehunnie menangis karena khawatir dengan Lulu." Yixing memberitahu putranya yang saat ini perlahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kearah Sehun.

Kontak mata antara si bayi dan Luhan membuat Sehun semakin terisak. "Huks, Luluuu.." rengeknya sambil merentangkan tangan kearah si balita.

Luhan yang melihatnya jadi ikut sedih dan menepuk tangan ibunya sambil menunjuk sofa minta diturunkan. Yixing mendesah lega dan mendudukan Luhan diatas sofa, setelahnya si bayi di gendongan Baekhyun ribut minta diturunkan pula.

Ketika Sehun akhirnya duduk disebelah Luhan, si bayi merangkak mendekati hyungnya yang menyambut dengan tangan terbuka siap memeluk tubuh gembil itu. " _Uljima_ Hunnie~ Lulu disini, hm."

Bayi Sehun menghapus sendiri lelehan airmatanya menyadari Lulu-nya tidak marah dengannya dan menaruh tangan gembilnya di pipi Luhan yang terlihat besar sebelah. Si balita berjengit menghindari tangan si bayi dengan wajah meringis. " _Andwae_ Hunnie, _appo_ ," jelas si balita.

"Lulu _appo_?" tanya si bayi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

" _Hyung_ ," Baekhyun memanggil Yixing yang kini meminum tehnya dari single sofa di seberang kanan. "Luhannie sakit?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Mhm, Luhannie sedang dalam usia dimana gigi susunya mulai tanggal, Baek. Geraham kirinya sudah goyang kemarin ketika ia makan dan sampai sekarang belum terlepas. Jadilah ia kesakitan."

Baekhyun ber 'ah' ria mendengarkan. Pantas saja pipi Luhan membengkak sebelah. "Balita mulai tanggal gigi susu diusia berapa _Hyung_?"

"Hmm Luhannie sekarang 4.5 tahun, menurut dokter Lee memang berkisar dari 4 hingga 8 tahun, Baek." Jelas Yixing dan Baekhyun mematrikan informasi ini sekiranya Sehun nanti akan mengalaminya juga.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita buat gigi itu terlepas _Hyung_?" celetuk Baekhyun membuat Yixing mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maksudnya, Baek?"

"Iya _hyung_ seperti waktu kita kecil dahulu. Kita bisa mengikat giginya dengan tali lalu diikat ke gagang pintu. Setelahnya tarik pintunya dan _'Boom!_ ' gigi Luhannie lepas~" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan wajah sumringah dan kilatan mata jahil.

Yixing yang mendengarkan Baekhyun menganggukan kepala, berpikir mungkin saja rencana Baekhyun bisa berfungsi dengan serius. Sayangnya dua orang dewasa itu berbicara dengan suara yang lumayan kencang mengakibatkan dua balita di sofa tengah bisa mendengarnya. Ekspresi Luhan yang pucat pias membuat Sehun meskipun tidak begitu mengerti tahu bahwa apapun yang diucapkan ibunya barusan tidaklah baik.

"Hunnie Lulu takut…" lirih Luhan dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca.

Sehun mengeratkan jemarinya pada tangan Luhan dan melemparkan tatapan bengis pada ibunya yang saat ini tengah berbicara cara-cara lain pada Yixing. "Hun akan melindungi Lulu." Ucap si bayi pada si balita dan dengan perlahan menuruni sofa dengan meluncurkan tubuh gembilnya.

Sehun kecil menarik tangan Lulu agar mengikutinya namun menaruh telunjuk mungilnya di depan bibir yang mengerucut. "Jangan berithik yah." Bisiknya pada Luhan yang perlahan-lahan juga menurunkan kaki mungilnya ke lantai.

Kedua balita itu merangkak memutari sofa sebelum berlari keluar ruang tamu, menghilang dari jangkauan makhluk jahil bernama Baekhyun.

"Nah, lebih mudah pakai cara tarik langsung kan _hyung!_ Setelahnya tinggal menempelkan batu es. Luhannie tidak akan begitu kesakitan!" pekik Baekhyun memutuskan.

"Hmm aku masih tidak yakin, Baek. Dokter Lee bilang giginya akan terlepas sendiri," jawab Yixing ragu. Ia ingat betul penjelasan dokter pribadi mereka yang mengatakan gigi Luhan akan tanggal 3-4 hari dengan alamiah.

"Tsk, _hyung_. Kalau lepas sekarang kan Luhannie tidak akan murung lagi. Ayolah _hyung,_ kita dulu juga pernah melewati masa-masa ini." hasut Baekhyun dengan lihainya.

Yixing terlihat berpikir selama semenit sebelum akhirnya termakan omongan Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan biar putraku bisa kembali ceria." Putus Yixing akhirnya membuat Baekhyun melompat senang. Jiwa usilnya akhirnya bisa dikeluarkan kembali.

"Eh, dimana anak-anak?" Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sofa yang seharusnya berisi dua anak balita.

"Hah?! Bukannya tadi mereka disini?" pikir Baekhyun sebelum memeriksa di balik sofa dan dibawah meja.

"Sehunnie~ Luhannie~ _eodigaseyo?_ "

Suara Baekhyun merambat hingga keseluruh rumah membuat dua balita yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi di dalam lemari Sehun berjengit kaget dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Huth, jangan berithik Lulu. Nanti monthernya datang!" ucap si bayi yang tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Luhan sementara tangan kanannya memegang pistol air. Luhan sendiri memegang _light saber_ merah sebagai pelindung diri. Di sekitar mereka bertebaran bola baseball, sepak, dan plastic warna-warni serta boneka-boneka untuk mereka lempar seandainya posisi mereka diketahui.

Kedua balita tersebut sempat mengambil persenjataan sebelum memutuskan bersembunyi di dalam lemari Sehun. Meskipun tempat tersebut gelap dan membuat takut, Sehun dan Luhan bertatapan sebelum saling berpegangan tangan dan bertekad mengatasi rasa takut gelap mereka.

"Kalau _eomma_ berhasil menemukan Lulu, Lulu titip aiyonman Lulu pada Hunnie yah." Ucap si balita seakan mengamanatkan wasiatnya.

Si bayi menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Tidak akan Hun biarkan!" tekad si bayi.

Baekhyun dan Yixing mulai kebingungan mencari putra mereka. "Apa jangan-jangan mereka di culik, Baek?" panic Yixing membuat Baekhyun menepuk bahu hyungnya tersebut.

"Yang benar saja _hyung_. Kita berjarak kurang dari satu meter dari mereka. Kalau mereka diculik harusnya kita sudah lihat penculiknya." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil melongok ke lemari bawah dapur.

"Lalu mereka ada dimana?" lanjut Yixing kembali.

"Nah kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu. Pertanyaannya kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menghilang?" pikir Baekhyun melipat tangan di dada.

Baekhyun mengulang kejadian semenjak ia membukakan pintu untuk Yixing dan Luhan hingga saat ini. Bohlam di kepalanya menyala dan ia menjentikan jarinya sebelum terkekeh lucu.

"HA! Aku tahu," serunya.

"Eum, _mwo?_ "

"Aku rasa Luhan dan Sehun mendengar percakapan kita yang mau menanggalkan gigi Luhan, _hyung_. Makanya mereka kabur dan lari dari kita!" jelas si nyonya rumah yang mulai berjalan keluar dapur dan bersenandung senang.

"Eeh, kenapa mereka kabur?" tanya Yixing belum mengerti dan memilih mengekori Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak karena di kamar mandi tidak menemukan dua sosok balita. "Tentu saja karena mereka takut _hyung_. Mereka pikir kita akan menyiksa Luhannie atau semacamnya," _walau aku memang sedikit ingin iseng, sih_ –pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kim Luhannie, Park Sehun, keluarlah~ _eomma_ tidak akan menyakitimu, sungguh." Teriak Baekhyun bernada, sambil membuka pintu kamar Sehun.

"Hmmm sepertinya mereka tidak disini," ujar Yixing ketika Baekhyun mulai berjongkok dibawah tempat tidur Sehun.

"Tsk, kemana dua bocah itu yah," ucap Baekhyun sebelum ekor matanya melihat adanya cahaya merah yang keluar dari celah pintu lemari Sehun.

Seringainya langsung menguar dan dengan sengaja ia bersenandung dan tidak melihat kearah lemari namun langkah kakinya dibuat mundur untuk mendekat. Hingga satu langkah lagi ia bisa mendengar suara bisikan anak kecil yang membuatnya semakin yakin.

Dengan satu tarikan cepat, Baekhyun membuka pintu lemari menimbulkan teriakan histeris kedua bayi dan selanjutnya adalah semprotan air dan timpukan boneka menghantam wajah Baekhyun.

"KYAA PERGI JANGAN CABUT GIGI LULU," teriak Luhan sambil terus melempari Baekhyun dengan bola warna-warni.

"MONTHER HUTHH _KAA_ ," teriak Sehun yang sibuk menyemproti amunisi air dari pistolnya.

"Yak, yak, yak! Hentikan! Anak-anak!" seru Baekhyun yang menghindari aksi brutal balita-balita tersebut.

Yixing yang berdiri di depan pintu sibuk tertawa melihat adegan di hadapannya dengan tangan memeluk perut.

" _Hyung_ bantu aku!" pekik Baekhyun namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Yixing yang malah semakin tertawa keras.

Luhan mengambil bola karet yang terletak di dekat kakinya dengan panic dan berniat melemparnya kearah Baekhyun namun sayang bola tersebut bertabrakan dengan sisi lemari menyebabkan bukannya terlempar keluar justru memantul mengenai pipi kiri Luhan.

"Auuw!" rintihan si balita tersebut membuat bayi disampingnya dengan sigap memandang kearah _hyung_ -nya.

" _Gwaenchana?_ " tanya si bayi melihat si balita terus mendudukan kepalanya. "Lulu…?" Sehun kembali bertanya dan membuang pistolnya begitu saja, memilih mengintip wajah Luhan yang tertunduk.

"Ugh, Hunnie.." keluh si balita sebelum mendongakan kepalanya sambil memegang sesuatu. "Gigi Lulu lepas." Ucapnya lagi.

Bola mata Sehun melebar dan melihat kearah telapak tangan kiri Luhan dimana sesuatu berwarna putih sedikit merah berada.

" _Eomma_ gigi Lulu lepas! Tidak sakit lagi~!" pekik si balita girang dan beranjak turun dari lemari berlari menuju ibunya.

"Lihat-lihat!" seru si balita.

"Uwaah, _daebak!_ Sudah tidak sakit lagi? Luhannie sudah bisa tersenyum dan makan lagi?" tanya Yixing dengan berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan putra manisnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

" _Ne, ne, ne_. Tadi Lulu mau melempar Baekkie _-eomma_ namun bolanya malah mengenai Lulu dan–"

Si balita mulai berceloteh panjang lebar pada ibunya sementara si bayi juga mulai merangkak turun mendekati _hyung_ -nya.

"Lulu _an appo?_ " tanya Sehun yang dibalas gelengan penuh senyum dari si balita.

"Hehe," kekeh si bayi melihat Lulu-nya tidak lagi sakit.

Ketiga orang tersebut sibuk bercerita sambil berjalan keluar kamar dengan Yixing yang menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan sementara Sehun menggenggam sebelah kanan. Ketiganya tidak menoleh kebelakang melihat Baekhyun yang tengah basah kuyup dan meniup poninya kesal.

 _Huh memang tidak boleh jahil pada anak kecil. Akibatnya malah berbalik ke diri sendiri,_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **bersambung**

* * *

Huahaha sebenarnya aku udah buat chap yang lain tapi atas masukan **jinjupark** akhirnya aku memutuskan buat ini *tebar kertas**makasih loh masukannya*

Maafin yah bukannya buat Sehun tumbuh gigi malah Luhan yang tanggal gigi :B

nantikan special request dan chap2 lainnya yah! pfft


	5. Chapter 5 : Bertemu Lulu?

**Kids**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Pemain milik dirinya masing-masing. Cerita hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya yang sedang craving kids au hunhan dan terinspirasi dari tulisan author2 lain yang jauh lebih kece *bukan berarti aku plagiat yah sueer***

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Bayi tampan berusia 19 bulan itu tengah duduk di _stroller_ nya dengan wajah datarnya sementara sang ibu berbelanja bulanan. Banyak para _ahjumma_ dan gadis remaja yang menolehkan kepalanya kearah si bayi dan mengagumi ketampanannya. Sang bayi hanya melemparkan tatapan tak pedulinya sementara otak mungilnya tengah menerka apa yang sedang _hyung_ favoritnya lakukan.

Sudah lima hari Sehunnie mungil tidak bertemu Luhan dikarenakan Yixing sibuk mengajar kelas _dance_ sambil membawa putra manisnya. Sehun selalu merengek kepada orangtuanya untuk melakukan _video call_ dengan Luhan, namun ayah dan ibunya selalu mengatakan orangtua Luhan sedang tidak bisa di ganggu.

Sehun sukses menjadi lebih pendiam dan _ignorant_ pada sekelilingnya membuat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol kelimpungan menangani putranya. Oleh karena itu hari ini Baekhyun memutuskan mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan sembari belanja keperluan bulanannya. Namun tetap saja Sehunnie tidak menunjukan antusiasme apapun.

"Sehunnie~ mau pudding cokelat tidak?" tanya Baekhyun pada putranya dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

Sang bayi menaruh telunjuknya di dagu seraya berpikir tentang tawaran ibunya. Baekhyun tengah memekik gemas dalam hati dengan gesture imut yang bayinya lakukan yang tentunya ia pelajari dari _hyung_ tersayangnya. Baekhyun membuat _self-note_ untuk menyuruh Luhan melakukan hal-hal imut agar Sehun mau mengikutinya.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya setelah beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba saja lampu di kepalanya menyala membuat si bayi menaruh telapak tangan mungilnya di pipi ibunya. " _Eomma_ telepon Lulu thekalang boleh? Hun mau mam pudding thama Lulu."

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak meleleh melihat tatapan berharap putranya dan keimutan yang dilakukannya sehingga ia hanya bisa meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Yixing. Saat ini jam menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Seingatnya, kelas _dance_ Yixing berakhir pukul empat namun ia berdoa dalam hati hyungnya bisa mengangkat telepon karena ia tidak tega melihat kilatan kecewa pada bola mata putranya meskipun hanya sesaat sebelum kembali datar.

Dering ketujuh dan Yixing tidak ada tanda untuk mengangkat telepon, membuat Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih mengakhiri panggilannya. " _Mianhae_ sayang.. Yixing _-eomma_ tidak bisa mengangkat teleponnya.. kita coba lagi nanti yah?"

Sang bayi menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat sebagai pelampiasan kecewa sebelum mengangguk dan memasang kembali wajah _ignorant_ nya. Baekhyun menghela napas melihat sikap putranya. Jika bisa ia juga ingin membuat Sehun bisa bertemu Luhan tapi apa daya tempat Yixing mengajar memiliki jarak cukup jauh dan Baekhyun tidak punya izin mengemudi untuk membawa Sehun kesana.

Malam hari tidak lebih baik. Chanyeol dengan segala kekonyolannya telah mencoba membuat putranya setidaknya menyunggingkan bibirnya sedikit keatas. Namun yang ia dapati adalah raut tak bergeming putranya. Terlebih lagi Sehun mengigau dan memanggil nama Luhan dalam tidurnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa saling tatap dengan sedikit meringis begitu mendengar igauan bayi mereka melalui monitor bayi.

"Aku rasa Sehunnie merindukan Luhan," ucap Chanyeol yang dibalas helaan napas Baekhyun.

"Bukan merindukan lagi, Yeol. Bayi kita seperti kehilangan emosinya." Keluh Baekhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol dengan handuk.

"Yeollie…bisa antarkan aku kerumah Yixing dan Suho _-hyung_ sebelum kau berangkat bekerja esok?" pinta Baekhyun pada suaminya yang dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Jika menunggu hingga akhir minggu nanti entah apa jadinya bayi kita, yah?"

"Bisa-bisa Sehun memakai _eyeliner_ ku untuk mencoret dinding akibat frustasi tidak bertemu Luhan, Yeol. Anak itu sudah mulai melirik _eyeliner_ ku dengan tatapan kejamnya."

Chanyeol terkekeh membayangkan bayinya melakukan hal tersebut dan bagaimana istrinya akan menangis meraung melihat _eyeliner_ kesayangannya teraniaya.

"Baiklah, aku akan telepon Suho _-hyung_ dahulu dan bilang kita akan kesana besok pagi."

Sehun merengut tidak suka ketika dirinya dibangunkan lebih pagi dan langsung dimandikan. Ia sedang bermimpi bermain dengan _hyung_ favoritnya namun semua buyar saat ibunya mengangkatnya dari bantal empuknya.

"Sehunnie jangan cemberut begitu sayang. Nanti ketampanannya hilang." Ujar Chanyeol seraya memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada kursi khusus anak.

Sehun tak acuh dengan ucapan ayahnya. Sang bayi tidak peduli jika ketampanan atau apapun yang ayahnya bilang tadi hilang. Yang ia pedulikan adalah sosok Luhan yang menghilang saat ia terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Hey jagoan _appa_ , tersenyum, _eoh?_ " bujuk Chanyeol. "Kalau tidak mau tersenyum tidak jadi kerumah Luhan _-hyung_ saja, yah~"

Suara ibunya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah sang ibu. "Kita mau kelumah Lulu?"

Baekhyun berdengung sambil mengangguk, "Tapi kalau Sehunnie masih terus merajuk kita dirumah saja yah? Bertemu Luhan _-hyung_ nya hari minggu saja~"

Chanyeol yakin sifat jahil dan manipulative istrinya ini begitu hebat sampai putra mereka yang belum genap 2 tahun saja selalu berhasil ia kelabui.

Sang bayi dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya ribut. Dia tidak tahu hari minggu itu berapa lama lagi sehingga ia memilih bertemu Lulu-nya saat ini juga. "Hun tidak melajuk lagi _eomma._ Ayo kelumah Lulu thekalang!"

"Hmm, Sehunnie yakin? Kalau begitu senyum dulu dan berikan _eomma_ dan _appa_ kecupan," Baekhyun tersenyum manis penuh kemenangan ketika putranya dengan semangat mengecup kedua orangtuanya.

"Ayo _appa_ , lumah Lulu." Ucap Sehun dengan binaran di kedua matanya. Kentara sekali putranya begitu gembira karena akan bertemu hyung favoritnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sehunnie kecil tidak berhenti bertanya mengenai lokasi mereka. " _Appa_ mathih jauh tidak?", "Lumah Lulu thudah dekat belum?", "Thebental lagi thampe yah?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai dibuat kewalahan karena mendadak putra pendiam mereka cerewet sekali. Pengaruh Luhan pada Sehun signifikan sekali pikir mereka berdua.

Begitu sampai di kediaman Suho dan Yixing, Sehun segera berlari dengan kaki mungilnya menuju pintu rumah. "Jangan berlari Park Sehun!" Baekhyun memekik sementara Chanyeol dengan sigap mengikuti anaknya.

Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara anak kecil yang berseru gembira mendekati pintu. "Hunnie!" pekik Luhan saat pintu rumahnya akhirnya terbuka menampilkan sosok teman bayinya.

Sehun secara harfiah melompat begitu melihat _hyung_ favoritnya dan menempelkan diri layaknya koala membuat Luhan limbung kebelakang jika tidak ada ibunya yang berjaga.

"Lulu~ Lulu~" Sehunnie hanya berulang kali memanggil nama Luhan layaknya mantra dan melesakan diri di pelukan Luhan.

" _Aigoo_ Sehunnie merindukan Luhannie, _ne?_ " ucap Yixing melihat tingkah bayi didepannya.

"Haah aku dan Chanyeol sampai stress menghadapinya _hyung_ ," gerutu Baekhyun. "Hai _hyung_ , maaf pagi-pagi mengganggu."

"Hahaha tidak apa, Baek. Maaf juga sudah lima hari ini absen dan tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu." Ujar Yixing.

"Oh, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah datang? Silahkan ayo masuk," Suho yang datang dari arah dalam mempersilahkan tamu mereka untuk masuk.

"Eh, kenapa Sehun menempel seperti itu lagi pada Luhan?" tanya Suho yang dijawab kekehan dari tiga orang dewasa lainnya.

"Biasalah _hyung_ , Sehun sedang dalam mode Luhan _-clingy,_ " jawab Chanyeol.

"Hunnie, ayo main kekamar Lulu," ajak Luhan membuat si bayi menatap kearah mata si balita. Sehun mengangguk namun tidak bergeming dari posisi koalanya.

"Hunnie harus berdiri sendiri. Ini pegang tangan Lulu biar tidak tersesat, _ne?_ "

Si bayi tidak bergeming selama beberapa detik sebelum perlahan berdiri namun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Si balita tersenyum senang karena teman bayinya tidak lagi menghalangi pergerakannya. " _Kaja~_ kita lihat aiyonman dan teman-temannya!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan _eyesmile_ -nya ketika Luhan menarik genggamannya dan menuntun Sehun memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam. Tawa bersahutan dari dua balita itu menjadi music tersendiri bagi keempat orang dewasa disana.

"Syukurlah Sehun sudah bisa kembali tersenyum yah, Baek." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Mhm, sehari saja kita terlambat aku yakin koleksi _eyeliner_ ku tidak selamat."

Jawaban Baekhyun sukses membuat ketiga orang lainnya tertawa terbahak.

"Omong-omong, hari ini Yixing _-hyung_ mengajar pukul berapa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku rasa Baekhyun dan Sehun akan ikut ke tempat kerja _hyung_. Aku akan menjemput mereka lagi malam ini, bagaimana?"

"Oh aku berangkat sekitar satu jam lagi. Hmm, bagaimana kalau sekalian makan malam disini, Baekkie?"

"Apa tidak apa _hyung?_ Aku akan seharian merepotkan _hyung_ ," ujar Baekhyun yang dibalas kekehan Suho dan Yixing.

"Tentu saja tidak apa, Baek. Lagipula Luhan pastinya senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Sehun." Jawab Yixing.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian baik Suho maupun Chanyeol berpamitan untuk pergi bekerja dan Baekhyun serta Yixing mempersiapkan putra mereka untuk pergi ke kelas _dance_ yang Yixing ajar. Luhan dipakaikan kaos putih besar yang ditutupi _hoody_ abu dan _sweatpant_ dengan warna senada. Rambut mangkuknya diikat membentuk _apple hair_ dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti memekik gemas melihat keimutan Luhan.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa putramu bisa cantik seperti ini~" pekik Baekhyun yang menciumi pipi gembil Luhan sementara Yixing tertawa sambil memasukan baju ganti untuk Luhan nantinya.

Seorang bayi yang sedari tadi berada disamping balita imut itu mulai kesal melihat ibunya yang menciumi Luhan bertubi-tubi. Dengan tangan mungilnya ia menjauhkan wajah ibunya dari Luhan dan berdiri diantara keduanya dengan merentangkan tangannya. " _Eomma ppopo_ Lulu _aniya!_ " tegasnya.

Baekhyun melongok melihat putranya dan detik berikutnya ia tertawa terbahak. "Astaga, darimana kau mewarisi sifat posesif seperti ini, Sehunnie?"

Kali ini giliran Yixing yang tertawa mengejek, "Seharusnya kau mengaca Baekkie. Kau hampir membakar rambut mantan pacar Chanyeol waktu dibangku kuliah. Lalu kau pernah mencakar wanita yang menggoda Chanyeol. Dan aku ingat sekali kau pernah hampir membeli boneka voodoo-"

Baekhyun merengut mengingat kejadian memalukan zaman dahulu kala itu. "Ish _hyung_ jangan ingatkan aku~!" rengeknya memotong perkataan Yixing.

"Haha baiklah, nah ayo kita berangkat sudah pukul 10." Yixing menyampirkan ransel putranya dan merentangkan tangannya agar Luhan bisa ia gendong.

"Omong-omong apa Luhannie menari juga?" tanya Baekhyun yang menyadari kostum Luhan ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Mhm, Luhannie menuruni bakat seniku," sahut Yixing dengan bangga. "Oh apa Sehun mau kau daftarkan menari juga, Baek?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sambil melirik putranya yang saat ini tengah memperhatikan Luhan dengan khidmat yang tengah menyanyikan lagu dinosaurus. Si balita akan memeragakan jenis-jenis dinosaurus dengan sangat lucu membuat si bayi akan tersenyum ketika tatapan hyungnya beradu dengan matanya.

"Aku tidak yakin Sehun tertarik _hyung,_ " jawab Baekhyun ragu. "Sehunnie lebih suka membaca buku dirumah."

Yixing terkekeh sebelum melontarkan kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun jadi meragukan perkiraan awalnya, "Kita lihat saja dulu hari ini. Mungkin Luhan bisa membantu Sehun mengembangkan diri."

 _Oh, hyung. Sadarkah kau putramu bisa lebih daripada membantu?_ Batin Baekhyun seraya berkhayal mengenai kostum _couple_ untuk putranya dan Luhan nantinya jika Sehun tertarik mengikuti kelas _dance_.

 **bersambung**

* * *

Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiih selalu untuk para reviewers, favoriters, followers! *tebar paper hearts*

I never expect this to have so many good responses *crying in the corner*

Karena ini kids!au aku sepertinya akan buat si HunHan besarnya lama ;_; *maafin huks*

Aku tak tau ini unyu apa gak tapi mudah2an iya hohoho

Hopefully HunHan cuteness made your day yah~


	6. Chapter 6 : Daycare?

**Kids**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer :** **Pemain milik dirinya masing-masing. Cerita hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya yang sedang craving kids au hunhan dan terinspirasi dari tulisan author2 lain yang jauh lebih kece *bukan berarti aku plagiat yah sueer***

Selamat membaca!

* * *

" _Eomma_ , kita mau kemana?" Bayi berumur 21 bulan itu bertanya pada ibunya saat ia dipakaikan mantel biru dan topi _beanie_ nya.

"Sehunnie mau bertemu Luhan _-hyung_ tidak?" tanya si ibu yang membuat bayinya mengangguk mantap. "Nah, hari ini Sehunnie akan berada di _daycare_ bersama Luhan _-hyung_. _Eomma_ dan Yixing _-eomma_ ada keperluan jadi kalian main disana dulu yah hari ini. Jangan bandel, _ne adeul_ ~"

Sehun tidak tahu apa itu _daycare_ namun mendengar ia akan bersama _hyung_ kesayangannya ia mengeskpresikan kegembiraannya dengan melompat-lompat di tempat dengan kaki mungilnya yang membuat ibunya terkekeh.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan pekikannya melihat Luhan yang saat ini memakai kaos merah muda yang dipadu celana putih dengan pipi sewarna apel karena berlarian memegang pistol mainan –sepertinya permainan tempur-tempuran- menengokan kepalanya kala Baekhyun membawa Sehunnie mungil masuk keruangan main _daycare_. Putra Yixing itu terlihat semakin cantik dan bayi yang dibawanya tidak sabar melepas tangannya dari sang ibu agar bisa berlari kearah Lulu-nya.

"Hunnie!" Luhan berseru dan melambai pada si bayi.

Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan genggaman ibunya dan segera berlari ke tempat Luhan. " _Annyeong~_ Hunnie mau main bersama Lulu tidak?" sang balita bertanya pada bayi di hadapannya.

Sayangnya sebelum si bayi mengangguk, seorang balita lainnya datang dan berdiri di samping Luhan. " _Eoh_ , apa ini temanmu Luhannie?"

Sehunnie kecil menyipitkan matanya menatap balita dengan rambut _spike_ disamping Luhan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan berbicara dengan orang lain selain dirinya, apalagi balita ini sepertinya seumuran dengan Luhan.

"Eung, Hunnie ini Ravi. Kenalan yah?" Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan membawanya kearah tangan balita bernama Ravi yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Kim Ravi, _bangapta_ Hunnie~"

Sehun merengut dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan. Si bayi lalu menarik kaos Luhan dan berjinjit agar bisa berbisik pada si balita.

"Hun tidak mau dipanggil Hunnie thelain Lulu."

Luhan mengerjap mendengar bisikan Sehun. Bayi dihadapannya tengah memasang wajah enggan dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Si balita menaruh telunjuknya di dagu dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, berpikir.

Ravi yang melihat interaksi Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa melemparkan tatapannya. Tak lama balita manis di depannya tersenyum. Ia teringat Chanyeol- _samchon_ saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Ravi- _hyung_ , namaku Park Sehun. Panggil Sehunnie saja, _ne~_ " Luhan melambaikan tangan Sehun seolah-olah Sehun sendiri yang memperkenalkan diri.

Ravi membentuk huruf O lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sehunnie mau main bersama _eoh_?"

Bayi 21 bulan itu tidak menggubris Ravi dan memilih memasung matanya di wajah Luhan dan saat si balita yang bertanya baru ia mengangguk.

"Hunnie memang pendiam jadi Ravi jangan marah yah," jelas Luhan sebelum memberikan satu buah pistol mainan di tangannya ke si bayi.

"Kita akan main tembak-tembakan _ne_ Hunnie. Ceritanya Lulu jadi _nappeun namja_ , Ravi jadi _gyeongchal_ nya. Hunnie mau jadi apa?"

Si bayi sedikit mengerutkan alisnya mencoba mengerti istilah yang Luhan katakan. Seingatnya ayahnya pernah membacakan buku bergambar dengan istilah yang sama. Setelah otak kecilnya paham, Sehun mengalami dilemma pertama kali dalam hidupnya yang baru 19 bulan itu. Ia ingin menjadi tokoh polisi namun ingin bersama _hyung_ kesayangannya juga.

Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan si bayi menunggu jawabannya menyadari kegusarannya. "Nanti Hunnie dan Ravi bisa mengejar Lulu. _Jaemikhaetta~_ "

"Eung! Nanti kita tangkap Luhannie bersama, Sehunnie," ucap Ravi menimpali.

Si bayi memperhatikan dua balita di depannya dan berjinjit mendekati Luhan untuk berbisik. "Lulu tidak malah kan?"

Balita 4 tahun itu tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hunnie nanti bicara juga dengan Ravi yah. Ravi baik kok. Hunnie tidak perlu malu. Nanti Lulu beri malshmellow bekal Lulu." Bisik si balita membalas si bayi.

Membayangkan permen lembut dengan rasa manis yang baru sebulan lalu boleh ia makan, mata Sehunnie kecil berbinar. Dengan cepat ia menganggukan kepalanya dan perlahan tangan mungilnya menarik ujung kaos Ravi.

Balita berambut _spike_ itu ber 'wah' ria karena bayi yang sedari awal menghiraukannya akhirnya merespon.

"Main _hyung_ ," ucap si bayi dengan singkat tanpa emosi. Ravi dengan girang berteriak " _Nolja~_!"

Luhan mulai berlari dengan terkikik gembira seraya menirukan suara tembakan. Sehun dan Ravi tentu saja mengejar di belakangnya dan bersahutan berteriak 'Dor!'

Ketiga balita tersebut seakan memiliki dunia sendiri bahkan Sehun terlihat antusias, mengesampingkan tiga orang dewasa yang berada di pinggir ruangan.

"Haekyeon-ssi mohon titip anak-anak yah." Ujar Yixing kepada pengurus _daycare_ tersebut.

"Ah, tentu saja akan aku pastikan Sehun dan Luhan bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan makan siangnya." Ucap Haekyeon kepada kedua ibu tersebut.

"Ini mungkin membantu, jika Sehun mulai berulah minta tolong Luhan saja _ne_? Anak itu menurut sekali pada Luhannie. Aku dan ayahnya saja kalah," Baekhyun menimpali sambil menggelengkan kepala menyadari kelakuan putranya.

Yixing dan Haekyeon hanya bisa tertawa mendengar keluhan Baekhyun. Kedua ibu itupun lalu memanggil buah hati mereka untuk dihujani kecupan di wajah dan pamit pergi. "Luhannie, Baekkie _-eomma_ minta tolong untuk jaga Sehunnie, yah?"

"Eung, Lulu akan menjaga Hunnie dari monster-monster jahat!" seru si balita membuat Yixing dan Baekhyun mencubit pipi gembilnya gemas.

Sehun hanya diam saja dan setelah ibunya melambai pergi, barulah si bayi menarik ujung kaos merah muda Luhan. "Hun yang menjaga Lulu dali monthter." Ucapnya serius.

Luhannie kecil menampilkan senyum manisnya. " _Allaseo~_ " sahutnya menjawab.

Saat makan siang tiba, Luhan kecil sudah berteman dengan semua anak yang berada di daycare. Bahkan sifat ingin tahunya membuatnya bermain dengan para bayi yang belum bisa berbicara dan anehnya semua selalu berhasil ia buat tertawa. Sehun akan selalu berada disamping si balita, menggenggam erat tangan kiri Luhan dan mengikuti dalam diam. Sesekali ia akan merespon ucapan Ravi atau anak-anak yang lain –setelah Luhan membujuknya tentu saja. Tapi terlihat bahwa si bayi juga menikmati waktunya di _daycare_.

"Ini Hunnie malshmellow stlawbelly Lulu." Luhan menyerahkan sebungkus marshmellow bergambar berry pada Sehun. Si bayi bertepuk tangan senang melihatnya. "Buka Lu. Hun aaa~"

Si bayi membuka mulut mungilnya dan si balita dengan perlahan membuka bungkus marshmellow tersebut dan meletakan permen putih lembut itu ke mulut Sehun.

" _Massijji_?" tanya si balita yang disambut gumaman senang Sehun.

Seakan menyadari Luhan hanya memperhatikannya, Sehun bertanya pada si balita, "Lulu _an mogo?_ "

"Lulu hanya bawa satu Hunnie," jawab si balita yang membuat si bayi seketika merasa bersalah.

" _Mian…_ " lirih Sehun dengan wajah menyesalnya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng masih dengan senyuman yang melekat diwajah manisnya. "Melihat Hunnie senang Lulu juga senang."

Ucapan Luhan sukses membuat Sehunnie kecil mengalami pipi berwarna merah muda tipis. Si balita tertawa dan mengajak Sehun bermain lagi dengan balita lainnya.

Waktu tidur siang adalah saat dimana Sehun mungil tengah bersiap berteriak nyaring. Bagaimana tidak, jika _hyung_ favoritnya terjepit diantara balita-balita seumurannya yang lain. Luhan terlihat sudah tertidur pulas dilihat dari teratur napasnya dan bibir mungilnya yang terbuka sedikit.

Para balita yang sudah bisa mengganti bajunya sendiri memang selesai lebih cepat saat acara mandi siang berlangsung. Sehun yang masih bayi harus bergantung pada salah satu pengurus _daycare_ memandikannya yang berakibat ia selesai lebih lama. Kini ia tengah berdiri di depan Luhan dengan selimut pinku-pinku favoritnya ditangan.

"Sehunnie~ ayo tidur disini," Eunji salah satu pengurus _daycare_ memanggil Sehun agar beranjak mendekat kearahnya.

Sehun hanya memandang kearahnya tak bereskpresi dan kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada _hyung_ favoritnya. Dengan perlahan ia merangkak menuju tubuh telentang Luhan.

Pekikan seseorang dari arah belakangnya tidak menghentikan aksi Sehun. Sepertinya para pengurus bayi terkejut dengan aksi Sehun. Tubuh Luhan yang mendapatkan tekanan membuat si balita mengeluh dan sedikit membuka matanya.

"Hunnie…?" lirihnya dan si bayi mengerjapkan mata sesaat sebelum menjulurkan tangan meminta Luhan menariknya.

" _Wae…?_ " tanya Luhan masih tidak mengerti. "Hun mau tidul thama Lulu." Jawab si bayi dengan bibir melengkung kebawah.

Luhan yang mengerti si bayi sedihpun menarik tubuh gembil Sehun dan berbaring menyamping agar ada _space_ untuk Sehun. " _Allaseo_ Hunnie tidur disini _ne_." ucap si balita yang kini kembali memejamkan bola matanya.

Sehun yang puas karena bisa tidur disamping _hyung_ favoritnya meletakan tangan mungilnya di pipi Luhan, membagi selimut pinku-pinkunya dengan Luhan sebelum ikut tenggelam ke dunia mimpi untuk menyusul Lulu-nya.

 **bersambung**

* * *

chap pertama dimana para balita interaksinya banyak *manseee!*

makasih bangeeeet (Orz) buat semua yang gak bosen2 review dan bacain tumbuh kembang HunHan! *berasa acara tivi**tapi beneran terharu*

selanjutnya akan ada penampakan (?) baru kkkk~

nantikan yah pfft


	7. Chapter 7 : Special Request

**Kids**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Pemain milik dirinya masing-masing. Cerita hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya yang sedang craving kids au hunhan dan terinspirasi dari tulisan author2 lain yang jauh lebih kece *bukan berarti aku plagiat yah sueer***

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Tidak pernah sekalipun bayi Sehun mengira dirinya akan kalah mendapatkan perhatian Luhan dari seekor makhluk berbulu berwarna abu-abu.

"Kitty Boss~" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sehun menggerutu kesal setiap _hyung_ favoritnya memanggil si kucing gendut itu.

"Hunnie ayo main sama Boss." Luhan memanggil Sehun yang duduk diatas kursi bayinya ke taman rumah Luhan dimana si balita sedang bermain pita dengan si kucing.

Sehunnie kecil melipat tangannya di dada dan menggembungkan pipi tidak mau bergerak dari kursinya. Ia tengah merajuk karena sedari tiba dirumah Luhan, si balita hanya melambai dan menyapa lalu kembali mengejar kucingnya. Sehun yang terkejut akan sikap _hyung_ nya melempar tatapan bengis kearah si kucing.

"Hun kan mau main thama Lulu bukan thi Both." Gerutu Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Loh, Sehunnie kenapa tidak main dengan Luhan- _hyung_?" Suho yang tengah mengecek keberadaan anaknya bertanya pada Sehun yang ia dapati malah duduk sendiri.

"Hun tidak thuka Both!" keluh si bayi menjawab.

Suho mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dan ia berlutut agar bisa berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun. "Sehunnie tidak suka siapa?"

"Both! Hun mau Lulu Hun!" gerutu si bayi yang kini merangkak turun dari kursi dan menghentakan kakinya menuju Luhan.

Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal. "Aku tidak mengerti dia itu bicara apa." Ayah Luhan ini lalu berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya meninggalkan dua balita beda usia tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba si bayi memeluk leher Luhan yang sedang duduk bersila diatas alas busa dari belakang mengagetkan si balita. "Oh! Hunnie~ _waeyo_?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya membuat si balita terhuyung ke depan akibat beban gembul si bayi. "Ugh, Hunnie. Lulu belum bisa gendong Hunnie," keluh si balita mencoba menengokan kepalanya agar bisa bertatapan dengan Sehun.

"Jangan main thama Both~" rengek si bayi tidak peduli kesusahan si balita.

"Kenapa? Boss tidak jahat kok." Bela Luhan membuat Sehun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kenapa Lulu bela Both teruth? Hun _an jhoa_!" kesal si bayi menggelengkan kepalanya ribut.

Luhan yang tidak mengerti kelakuan Sehun merengutkan wajahnya. Balita 4.5 tahun itu mencoba sekuat tenaga memindahkan Sehun dari belakang menuju kesebelahnya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dengan sengaja membuat bayi di punggungnya merosot turun.

"Nah, duduk disini saja yah. Ini peluk lengan Lulu kalau Hunnie mau."

Si bayi yang kini berada di sisi kanan Luhan memang masih memeluk leher si balita. Melihat _hyung_ -nya menunduk dengan posisi tidak enak, Sehunnie kecilpun memutuskan mengganti posisi memeluknya menjadi lengan.

"Hehe, lebih nyaman _ne_?" tanya si balita membuat si bayi tersenyum membalas.

Rasa kesal Sehun yang tadi sudah hilang dalam sekejap muncul kembali saat _hyung_ favoritnya kini mengajaknya bicara tentang si kucing. "Jadi kenapa Hunnie tidak suka sama Boss?"

Untungnya kucing abu itu kini tengah berlari mengejar lebah jadi tidak berada di dekat Sehun. "Both _an ippeo!_ "

"Boss lucu kok."

"Both nakal!"

"Boss baik, Hunnie."

"Both jelek!"

"Boss tidak jelek. Hunnie tidak boleh menjelekan binatang, _allaseo?!_ " Luhan menasehati si bayi dengan nada sedikit naik membuat bayi Sehun menggigit bibir mungilnya keras.

"Hun lebih lucu, baik, dan tampan dali Both! Hun tidak thuka Both! Both menculi Lulu dari Hun! Huaaa," si bayi kini menangis dengan tangan mencengkram erat kemeja Luhan seakan tidak mau hyung-nya menghiraukannya kembali.

Luhan yang terkejut karena Sehun tiba-tiba marah dan menangis, berulang kali mengerjapkan mata mencoba memahami perkataan cepat Sehun. Dari dalam rumah sudah ada empat orang yang berlarian tergesa akibat mendengar tangisan bayi dari arah taman.

"Sehunnie _wae_ –" ucapan Baekhyun tertahan karena saat ini balita bermata jernih itu tengah mengelus punggung si bayi sambil berbisik di telinganya.

Tangisan Sehun perlahan memudar dan samar-samar Baekhyun bisa melihat putranya mengangguk sebelum berdiri masih memeluk Luhan. Kedua balita itu lalu mendekati binatang peliharaan Luhan yang baru seminggu lalu dibelikan ayahnya. Luhan kecil mengelus bulu si kucing dan perlahan tangan mungil Sehun ikut memegang kucing abu itu.

Tidak lama senyum tipis Sehun melukis wajahnya disaat Luhan sudah mulai berbisik kembali padanya.

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar teriakan Sehun. Apa perasaanku saja?" gumam Yixing kepada ketiga orang dewasa lainnya.

"Hmm… akupun begitu _yeobo_ , tapi sepertinya apapun penyebabnya sudah berhasil di tenangkan oleh Luhannie." Jawab Suho menanggapi istrinya.

"Jadi apa sebaiknya kita kembali atau menghampiri mereka?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja. Sehunnie sepertinya sedang mencoba pengalaman baru berinteraksi dengan binatang. Selama ini putra kita kan anti kotor, Yeollie."

"Eiyy, Boss sudah aku berikan segala suntikan vaksin. Bahkan ia dimandikan tiga kali sehari di salon kucing. Ia tidak kotor." Protes Suho yang dibalas lengosan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Maksudnya _Hyung_ , Sehun itu anti kontak fisik. Baik dengan benda mati maupun hidup. Keajaiban buatku saat ia pertama kali memegang Luhannie begitu saja." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Bukan bermaksud menyela, tapi apa kalian mencium bau sesuatu?" celetuk Yixing dengan kening berkerut.

"Astaga! _Gogi_ -nya _Hyung!_ Kita belum mematikan kompor!" pekik Baekhyun yang langsung melesat kembali kedalam rumah diikuti Chanyeol dan Suho.

"Memangnya tadi aku sedang memasak yah?" gumam Yixing yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. " _Eoh_ , Luhannie~ Sehunnie~ main yang baik yah," seru Yixing pada putranya yang kini tengah menggendong kucingnya dan mengejar Sehun.

Luhan menghentikan aksi kejarannya dan mengangguk cepat kearah ibunya.

"Thudah thelethai kejal-kejalannya Lulu?" tanya Sehun kecil yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat Luhan karena melihat hyungnya berhenti.

"Eumm Hunnie, mau memberi makan Boss bersama tidak?" ujar Luhan yang kini menurunkan kucing tembam tersebut yang langsung bergelung malas di atas rumput.

"Both _baegopha_? Tapi Both thudah gendut." Jawab si bayi dengan wajah heran. Luhan kecil tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun dan memilih menarik tangan si bayi menuju toples bening berisi sereal untuk kucing.

"Kata _Appa_ , kita perlu menaruh sereal ini di tempat makan Boss kalau ingin memberi makan." Jelas Luhan sambil membuka tutup toples. Sehunnie mungil memperhatikan dengan seksama sembari membantu memegang mangkok putih bertuliskan Boss di pinggirannya. "Menurut Hunnie Boss ingin makan seberapa banyak? Lulu lupa berapa cangkir _appa_ menuang serealnya." tanya si balita dengan bibir mengerucut bingung.

"Thampai penuh? _Appa_ bilang itu thama _eomma_ thetiap mam." Saran si bayi.

" _Allaseo_ kita penuhi mangkok Boss, _ne~_ " dengan tanpa bersalah, si balita menuangkan sereal kucing tersebut hingga bertumpahan dari mangkok.

Mencium bau makanan, kucing abu tembam itu langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan mengeong manja di kaki kedua balita di depannya yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan terkikik geli. Tak lama setelah menunjukan rasa terimakasihnya, Boss melahap makan siangnya dengan cepat.

"Wuh-wuh! Both kelapalan Lulu!" pekik Sehun dengan tangan meraih jari Luhan untuk di genggam sebagai pelampiasan kekagumannya.

"Hunnie senang?" tanya si balita yang dijawab senyuman manis oleh si bayi. "Sudah mau main sama Boss?" tanya si balita lagi yang dibalas si bayi dengan anggukan kepala riang.

"Yaay sekarang kita bertiga teman yah!" seru Luhan sambil tertawa gembira. Namun, bayi disampingnya tidak ikut tertawa bersama membuat Luhannie kecil menoleh bingung kearah si bayi.

" _Waegulae_ Hunnie? Apa Hunnie belum mau berteman sama Boss?"

Sehun menggigit bibir mungilnya dan dengan perlahan memainkan jari hyungnya yang masih bertautan dengan tangannya. "Eum.. Lulu,"

" _Ne_ Hunnie?"

" _Nugu salameul Lulu jhoa? Hun neun? Both neun?_ " tanya si bayi dengan perlahan. Ia sudah memejamkan mata agar tidak menangis jikalau hyung kesayangannya memilih si kucing gembul daripada dirinya.

Namun ternyata jawaban yang diberikan Luhan berhasil membuat si bayi melompat ke pangkuan si balita dan tertawa sangat gembira.

"Tentu saja Lulu lebih suka Hunnie!"

Kedua balita berbeda usia 4 tahun itu terus berbagi tawa bersama sepanjang siang dengan posisi telentang menatap langit biru. Dimana yang lebih besar sibuk berceloteh mengenai bentuk-bentuk awan dan mengajarkan cara mengucapkannya pada si bayi. Seekor kucing gembul meringkuk nyaman diantara dua pasang kaki mungil seakan ingin menjaga balita-balita tersebut dari serangan kepik, kupu-kupu, maupun semut yang akan mengganggu keduanya.

 **bersambung**

* * *

horeeee aku datang bersama si bos cat! wuahaha ini special request dari **embul** maafin yah lama *bow*

okeee aku balik belajar lagi haha, semangat belajar buat yang pada mau ujian! semoga nilai kita bagus semua yah *berurai air mata*


	8. Chapter 8 : Hunnie ulang tahun?

**Kids**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Pemain milik dirinya masing-masing. Cerita hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya yang sedang craving kids au hunhan dan terinspirasi dari tulisan author2 lain yang jauh lebih kece *bukan berarti aku plagiat yah sueer***

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Berkas matahari yang memasuki jendela kamar membuat mata sang bayi bergerak gelisah. Tubuh gembilnya melesak diantara selimut pinku-pinku kesayangannya sebelum akhirnya kelopak bola mata itu terbuka. Sehunnie kecil terduduk di tempat tidurnya sambil melihat kearah pintu dimana sayup-sayup terdengar suara ribut.

Berbekal otak mungil dan pintarnya, sang bayi membuka pengaman pembatas tempat tidurnya yang membuat pagar itu terjatuh turun. Perlahan-lahan tubuh gembilnya meluncur hingga menyentuh lantai dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar. Kepalan tangan kiri mungilnya sibuk mengusak mata, mencoba menghilangkan sisa-sisa alam mimpi yang masih berbayang.

Buk!

Bunyi benda jatuh itu membuat Sehun mencoba mengintip ke lantai bawah dimana suara kedua orangtuanya terdengar.

"Astaga Yeollie. Berhenti membuat suara kau bisa membangunkan Sehunnie!" omelan ibunya menggema hingga seisi rumah.

"Seharusnya kau beri petunjuk yang lebih mudah, Baek! Lagipula kenapa banyak sekali yang harus aku tempel? Tanganku keram!" keluhan ayahnya kini terdengar diikuti rintihan tak lama setelahnya.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?! Dasar tiang listrik tak berguna. Ini demi anakmu juga, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aishh, iya-iya maaf. Jangan pukul kepalaku lagi, huh!"

Sehunnie kecil memutar bola matanya seraya merangkak satu-satu menuruni anak tangga. Orangtuanya bisa sangat berisik meskipun di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Oh…"

Suara tercengang itu bukan datang dari pria cantik yang kini tengah bertolak pinggang atau pria tampan yang sibuk berjinjit mengikuti arahan istrinya. Melainkan dari sosok bayi yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Eoh Sehunnie sudah bangun yah."

"Hai jagoan."

"…"

"…"

"PARK SEHUN!"

Dalam sekejap kedua orang tuanya sudah meraup Sehun kedalam pelukan mereka dan menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun?! Apa kau melihatnya?! Ini pasti karena ayahmu yang berisik!" Baekhyun menepuk belakang kepala Chanyeol membuat sang pemilik mengaduh kencang.

"Kau yang berisik, Baek! Dan berhenti memukul suamimu! Nanti aku jadi bodoh." Gerutu Chanyeol sebelum mengalihkan atensinya pada putranya yang memandang tak berekspresi pada orang tuanya. "Sehunnie, selamat berusia 2 tahun! _Appa_ sayang padamu!"

Kecupan bertubi-tubi diberikan Chanyeol pada putranya yang tengah mengerjap bingung. "Yeol harusnya kita ucapkan setelah ruangan beres dan teman-teman Sehun datang!" protes Baekhyun yang tidak di pedulikan Chanyeol.

"Hun ulang tahun?" suara Sehun menghentikan protes Baekhyun dan kegiatan mari menciumi Sehun oleh Chanyeol.

"Ne, Sehunnie. Sekarang umur Sehunnie sudah dua tahun. Sehun sudah besar!"

"Balon, _eomma._ " Gumam Sehun lagi melihat warna-warni balon yang bergantungan di langit-langit ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Sehunnie suka?"

Anggukan diterima Chanyeol dengan cepat dari putranya yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa geli lalu menciumi pipi gembil Sehun dari arah berlawanan.

"Mau mandi tidak Sehunnie? Sebentar lagi pesta ulang tahun Sehun akan dimulai." Bujukan ibunya membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Pethta ulangtahun?" tanya si bayi tak mengerti.

"Eung, akan ada kue, kado, dan teman-teman Sehunnie dari _day care_ akan datang!" pekik Baekhyun antusias.

"Lulu?" Dari sekian banyak yang dikatakan Baekhyun, putranya justru menanyakan keberadaan _hyung_ favoritnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. "Tentu saja Luhannie- _hyung_ akan datang. Bahkan ide pesta ini–"

"Mandi, _eomma_. Mandi!"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja karena Sehun tengah memberontak meminta ibunya lekas membawanya ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun mendengus melihat tingkah putranya sementara Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku yakin telinganya hanya menangkap kalimat _'Luhan datang'_." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Pssh, tentu saja."

Butuh total satu jam hingga Sehunnie kecil tampil tampan dengan kemeja putih, celana hitam pendek, dasi kupu-kupu, dan suspender yang menghiasi penampilannya serta siapnya ruangan tempat pesta diselenggarakan.

Ravi, Ken, Hongbin dan Hyuk adalah beberapa teman yang Sehun berhasil dapatkan setelah hampir dua bulan menghabiskan waktu disana bersama Luhan. Keempatnya telah datang bersama orang tua masing-masing dan kini berkumpul disekitar kue coklat yang menggiurkan. Sehunnie kecil belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya bertumpu di depan jendela yang menghadap pekarangan rumahnya. Meskipun Ravi dan yang lain telah berulang kali mengajaknya bermain, Sehun tetap tidak bergeming. Si bayi sedang menanti satu-satunya _hyung_ yang ditunggunya.

"Sehunnie, ayo tiup lilin dan menyanyikan lagu, _ne?_ " Chanyeol berusaha membujuk putranya yang kini menggeleng ribut.

"Kau sudah telepon Suho- _hyung_ belum?" Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang suaminya berbisik sambil melirik kerumunan tamu di ruang sebelah.

"Sudah tapi tetap tidak di angkat. Apa terjadi sesuatu ya?"

Baekhyun meringis tidak tahu dan memilih menekan tombol redial ke Yixing melalui ponselnya dan Suho dari ponsel Chanyeol.

"Sehunnie, nanti Luhan _-hyung_ akan menyusul. Sekarang rayakan ulang tahun dengan teman-teman lain dulu yah?" Chanyeol kembali membujuk Sehun dengan sedikit paksaan mengangkat tubuh putranya.

" _Thireo! Appa thireo!_ Hun mau tunggu Lulu!" teriakan Sehun dan tubuhnya yang memberontak membuat Chanyeol kewalahan sementara Baekhyun tersenyum paksa menatap para tamu yang kini melihat kearah mereka.

"Ugh, bagaimana ini. Berpikir Byun Baekhyun, berpikir!" Baekhyun mendesis pelan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dan berbicara agak keras.

"Oh Yixing _-hyung!_ Akhirnya kau angkat juga. Apa? Kau akan terlambat? Aah, iya tentu tidak apa. Luhannie sedang memilih kado untuk Sehun? Hahaha aku yakin Sehun akan jadi anak baik dan menunggu dengan sabar. _Kkeujji_ Sehunnie?"

Mendengar nama Luhan diucapkan ibunya, Sehun terdiam dan menatap tak berkedip. "Rayakan terlebih dahulu? Benarkah? Lalu Luhannie bagaimana? Akan menyusul dan membuat kejutan special setelah yang lain pulang? Hahaha aku yakin Sehun pasti akan sangat senang!"

Baekhyun melirik putranya yang menatapnya tajam. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf karena membohongi kepolosan anaknya, namun ini hanya satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan agar Sehun mau melanjutkan pesta yang sudah ia dan Chanyeol siapkan.

"Tentu-tentu, aku tidak akan bilang pada Sehun. Tenang saja _hyung,_ aku pastikan Sehun akan jadi anak baik agar Luhan bisa memberikan kejutan untuknya. Kalau begitu sampai nanti, hyung. Aku tutup, _ne._ "

Tepat setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu, Sehun menarik kemeja Chanyeol meminta diturunkan. Bayi yang beranjak balita itu lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil menggenggam tangan ayahnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun tidak sungguh-sungguh menelepon. Ia memberikan tatapan bertanya pada istrinya yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala samar.

 _"_ _Terus coba,"_ Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tanpa suara pada Baekhyun yang langsung disanggupi sang istri.

Acara tiup lilin, potong kue, bahkan bernyanyi bersama berjalan lancar meskipun wajah Sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukan antusiasme. Tamu-tamu beranjak pulang hingga Ravi menjadi tamu terakhir yang masih disana.

"Luhannie _eodisseo?_ Tidak datang?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sehun menoleh dan mengerutkan kening.

"Datang! Lulu thpethial." Hardik Sehun cepat.

Ravi sudah hapal kebiasaan Sehun sehingga tidak memedulikan nada kesal yang diucapkan si bayi. " _Jinjja?_ Waaah, Sehunnie pasti senang, _ne?_ "

Sehun mengangguk perlahan dengan senyum tipis membayangkan merayakan ulangtahunnya dengan hyung favoritnya berdua saja. Mereka akan makan kue sepuasnya dan membuka kado bersama. Jika Luhan- _hyung_ suka salah satu kadonya, Sehun akan dengan senang hati memberikannya. Membayangkannya saja sukses menerbitkan lengkungan di bibir mungil Sehun.

"Nanti ceritakan padaku yah, hm?" Ravi memberikan senyuman manisnya yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

Tamu terakhir sudah pulang dan satu jam sudah berlalu. Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 13 namun sosok Luhan belum juga datang. Sehun sudah sangat mengantuk karena ini merupakan jadwal tidur siangnya. Kepalanya sudah terantuk-antuk udara setiap kesadarannya hilang untuk beberapa detik.

"Sehunnie, tidur siang dulu bagaimana?" Baekhyun yang memangku putranya mengelus pundak sang bayi agar membuatnya tertidur, namun tekad putranya yang kuat membuat sang bayi tetap sadar.

Dengan satu helaan napas panjang, Baekhyun memanggil sosok suaminya yang beberapa saat lalu berlari ke kamar setelah menerima telepon. "Yeollie!"

Derapan langkah terburu terdengar dan dalam sekejap sosok Chanyeol datang ke ruang keluarga dengan ransel kecil dan mantel biru milik Sehun di tangan kiri, serta mantel cokelat milik Baekhyun di tangan kanan.

"Kita perlu ke rumah sakit sekarang. Luhannie demam tinggi semenjak semalam."

Kalimat itu sontak membuat Baekhyun berdiri dan dengan segera membopong Sehun yang kebingungan menuju mobil mereka. Otak si mungil hanya bisa memproses kalimat rumah sakit dan Luhannie. Sang bayi yang genap dua tahun di tanggal 12 April ini mulai terisak dan berangsur menangis sesenggukan selama perjalanan.

Wajah kelelahan ayah Luhan adalah hal pertama yang berhasil dilihat sang bayi sesampainya di lorong ruang inap Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, _hyung?_ " Baekhyun langsung bertanya sesampainya dihadapan Suho.

"Suhunya masih 38,5. Dokter bilang ini gejala flu. Seharusnya aku lebih membatasi waktu mainnya di taman dan melarangnya bermain hujan seharian kemarin. Aku dan Yixing terlalu teledor.." Suho menjawab penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun memberikan pelukan sekilas pada Suho untuk menenangkan hyungnya tersebut. "Tidak _hyung_ , ini bukan salah kalian. Yang terpenting sekarang kesembuhan Luhan."

Sesenggukan Sehun menginterupsi kesunyian yang sempat ada. Suho tersenyum melihat wajah si bayi yang merah dengan air mata dan hidung bercucuran. " _Saengil chukahanda,_ Sehunnie~ maaf _samchon_ dan Luhan- _hyung_ tidak datang ke pesta Sehun."

Sehun mengulurkan tangan mungilnya kearah Suho meminta di gendong. "Bo-boleh _hik_ Hun _hik_ Li-hat Lu _hik_ Lu?"

Suho meringis meminta maaf pada si bayi dan memilih menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Orangtua si bayi memahami arti tatapan itu. Bagaimanapun Sehun masih bayi dan sistem imunnya belum kuat.

Chanyeol melihat salah satu perawat melintas di samping mereka. Sebuah ide melintas pikirannya bersamaan dengan matanya yang bertubrukan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku ada cara _hyung_!" sahut pasangan tersebut bersamaan pada Suho yang menatap tidak mengerti.

Bagaikan kepompong hijau, tubuh si mungil bayi terbungkus pakaian khusus tamu ICU yang berhasil di dapatkan Baekhyun dengan segala cara dan wajahnya tertutup ¾ oleh masker.

Si bayi sibuk mengigit bibir mungilnya menahan tangisan yang siap tumpah melihat hyung favoritnya terbaring lemah dengan selang yang melilit tangan kirinya. Yixing terlihat sama lelahnya dengan Suho yang senantiasa membasuh tubuh putranya untuk menurunkan demam si balita.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun meletakan tubuh Sehun ke tempat tidur Luhan membuat si bayi merangkak hati-hati mendekati hyung kesayangannya itu. Tubuh kecilnya meringkuk di samping tubuh Luhan dan jari mungilnya menggapai jemari Luhan untuk di genggam erat.

Terusik dengan keadaan tidurnya, Luhannie membuka sebelah matanya yang berat untuk melirik sebundal warna hijau disisi kanannya. Remasan pelan dari genggaman si balita membuat bayi di sebelahnya menengadahkan wajah menghadap si balita.

"Lu _hik_ Lu.." Sehun melirih melihat mata Luhan yang terbuka sebelah.

"Hunnie," Luhannie kecil tersenyum lemah melihat teman bayinya sebelum kembali menutup matanya dan menyamankan posisi tidur agar Sehun tidak terlalu kesempitan.

"Cepat _hik_ thembuh. Hun mau _hik_ layakan _hik_ ulangtahun thama Lulu.."

Luhan mengusakan sekilas kepala mungilnya pada kepala si bayi sebagai balasan ucapan Sehun. Dengan sangat pelan si balita mengutarakan satu-satunya kado yang bisa diberikannya pada si bayi sebelum kembali tidur nyenyak : ucapan.

" _Saengil chukae_ , Hunnie. Lulu _salanghae…_ "

 **bersambung**

* * *

akhirnya aku apdeeeet hehehehehehehe

gemes bgt sebenarnya harus buat luhannie sakit, terus akhirnya jengjeng pula XD

karena balita kita sebentar lagi 5 tahun dan harus kindergarten mudah2an ini gak kecepetan *jgn timpuk akuuu*


	9. Chapter 9 : Alice in wonderland?

**Kids**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Pemain milik dirinya masing-masing. Cerita hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya yang sedang craving kids au hunhan dan terinspirasi dari tulisan author2 lain yang jauh lebih kece *bukan berarti aku plagiat yah sueer***

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Suara berbisik sayup berdengung di telinga si balita yang tengah tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Baru dua hari lalu dirinya kembali dari rumah sakit setelah demam tinggi dan flunya sembuh. Tinggal di rumah sakit selama hampir seminggu membuatnya bosan bukan kepalang. Segalanya dilarang oleh _ahjussi_ berjas putih yang bernama Ahn _-seonsaengnim_.

Beruntung teman bayinya selalu hadir dua hari sekali untuk menemaninya membaca buku, merangkai puzzle, atau menjelajahi alam khayalan. Sehun juga senantiasa memberikan pudding cokelat miliknya untuk Luhan setiap jam makan siang. Tentu saja mereka menyembunyikan pudding itu secara diam-diam. Tapi entah mengapa setelah suap kelima pasti Baekhyun _-eomma_ akan datang dan mengambilnya.

Kikikan kecil dan tekanan di pipi kanannya yang berulang membuat si balita membuka selimutnya secara paksa dengan posisi duduk meskipun matanya masih tertutup rapat. "Ugh, jangan ganggu Lulu! Lulu masih mengantuk!"

Kembali kikikan itu terdengar dan samar-samar Luhannie bisa menerka bahwa asal suara tersebut berasal dari arah kirinya. Tubuh gembilnya bersiap jatuh kembali menyatu dengan kasur sebelum suara yang ia hapal memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Lulu _ileonayo~_ "

Keping bola mata jernih itu terbuka cepat dan menangkap sosok teman bayinya yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Eoh, Hunnie?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali memastikan apa yang ia lihat benar. Namun semakin ia sadar, semakin mengerut dahi si balita.

"Hunnie, berubah jadi _tokki?_ "

Tangan mungilnya meraih telinga putih yang menjuntai dari kepala Sehun dan si bayi terkikik lucu melihat reaksi _hyung_ favoritnya.

"Hun _tokki!_ Hehehe,"

Bibir mungil si balita terbuka lebar ketika teman bayinya beranjak berdiri di atas kasur memperlihatkan keseluruhan tubuhnya yang terbalut kostum kelinci. " _Daebakngida~_ " ucap Luhan penuh kekaguman.

"Lulu _jhoa?_ "

"Eung, Hunnie _ippeo._ "

Ucapan si balita yang disertai senyuman manis membuat pipi si bayi merona merah muda dan tubuhnya secara insting menubruk ke si balita untuk bergelayut erat.

Kekehan senang terlontar dari Luhan. Ia lalu meraih telinga panjang disisi kepala Sehun dan memainkan keduanya. " _Geundae, igo kkumiya?_ Apa kita ada di _wondellen_ dan harus mencari alice?"

Sehunnie kecil yang tengah menyamankan posisi koalanya menatap kearah Luhan dengan mata berkejap polos. " _Wondellen?_ Alithe _nugu?_ "

Pipi gembil si balita menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut seraya berpikir. " _Alice in wondellen_ , yang melawan ratu hati itu~"

Sehun memutar otaknya mencari memori mengenai petunjuk yang Luhan katakan. "Oh! Ada kucing thepelti both yang bitha hilang, _majji?_ "

Anggukan kepala beruntun dilakukan Luhan untuk membenarkan ucapan si bayi. " _Ne~_ apa sekarang kita di _wondellen_ Hunnie? Apa Hunnie _tokki_ yang dicari alice?"

Sang bayi yang mendengar itu langsung menggeleng mantap, " _Ani._ Hun _tokki_ Lulu, _tokki_ alithe _andwae._ "

"Hehe, _allasseo_. Kalau begitu Hunnie mau main apa?"

Sehun kecil mengetukan telunjuk kanannya di dagu seraya berpikir. Seingatnya tadi ia memiliki sebuah misi saat pertama kali datang kerumah Luhannie. Bahkan orangtuanya telah berulang kali mengingatkan sebelum dirinya ditinggal di kamar Luhan sendirian. Tapi sejak mata _hyung_ favoritnya terbuka Sehun kecil lupa perintah orangtuanya sama sekali.

"Tunggu thebental _ne_ Lulu. Hun thedang belpikil."

Si balita mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum bersenandung lagu tiga beruang untuk menunggu teman bayinya.

 _"Gom se mali ga han jiba isseo, appa gom eomma gom aegi gom~ appa gomeun tung tung hae~ eomma gomeun nalshin hae~ aegi gomeun nomu gwiyeowo~ eusseuk esseuk chalanda~"_

Mendengar kalimat yang dinyanyikan Luhan entah mengapa sang bayi mengingat makanan dan tiba-tiba saja bohlam di kepala mungil Sehunnie menyala terang. " _Yehet~_ Hun ingat!"

"Hm? _Mwoya_ Hunnie?" si balita yang masih menjadi korban pelukan Sehun memiringkan kepala bingung melihat reaksi si bayi.

"Main alithe _wondellen ne_ Lulu. Thekalang Lulu haluth ikut Hun."

Dengan tangan mungilnya, si bayi menarik si balita untuk beranjak dan turun dari tempat tidur. "Wuh, wuh, Lulu _nugu_ Hunnie? Ksatrianya alice?" sang balita tengah berlompatan riang membayangkan menjadi ksatria gagah yang akan menolong putri alice mengalahkan ratu hati jahat seperti di film.

Bayi di hadapannya yang jemarinya saling bertautan dengan miliknya tersenyum tipis melihat binaran antusias di mata _hyung_ favoritnya. " _Aniya,_ Lulu Hun _kko._ Lulu hanya punya Hun."

"Lalu Lulu jadi siapa?"

"Lulu jadi alithe."

"Ugh _wae~_ , itu untuk anak perempuan Hunnie." Luhannie mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sebal tanda protes.

"Alithe _yeppeo._ Lulu _yeppeo._ " Jawaban polos Sehun membuat ekspresi merajuk si balita berangsur hilang.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat akhirnya Luhannie tersenyum mengiyakan, " _Allasseoyo~_ "

Mendengar persetujuan _hyung_ favoritnya Sehunnie kecil tersenyum manis sebelum menarik tangan Luhan untuk kembali berjalan keluar kamar. Di tengah anak tangga, tiba-tiba saja si bayi teringat sesuatu yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lulu bolehkah Hun minta thethuatu?"

Si balita yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk tanpa ragu sebagai jawaban.

"Lulu tutup mata," perintah si bayi sempat membuat si balita mengerutkan kening bingung namun melihat kesungguhan di mata Sehun, Luhan dengan senang hati menutup kedua bola matanya.

"Mengintip _aniya, yakthok_?"

"Eung~ hati-hati jalannya ya Hunnie."

Ucapan dari si balita membuat si bayi benar-benar sangat hati-hati dalam melangkah turun. Karena kini _hyung_ kesayangannya bergantung padanya, ia memegang tangan Luhan dengan erat dan berjalan satu-satu.

Mata si bayi mungil bertubrukan dengan mata Yixing _-eomma_ begitu sampai di anak tangga terakhir. Lambaian tangan dari ibu Luhan tersebut membuat Sehun berjalan kearahnya. Di balik dinding ruangan yang mereka tuju, terdapat orangtuanya yang memberikan ancungan jempol tanda bangga karena Sehunnie berhasil menjalankan misinya. Balita digandengannya masih bersenandung sendiri dan mempercayai si bayi untuk menuntunnya berjalan. Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang juga tersenyum meski matanya tertutup.

Ketika tujuan akhir telah tercapai, Sehunnie melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Luhan dan berlari menuju tempat berdirinya orang dewasa. Merasa teman bayinya menghilang, Luhannie menghentikan senandungnya dan mencoba menggapai udara dengan mata tertutup.

"Hunnie? _Eodiga?_ " tanya si balita dengan nada panic.

"Buka mata Lulu!" seru si bayi diiringi kikikan geli karena kini ia berada di gendongan ayahnya yang sibuk menciumi pipinya.

Mata jernih itu langsung terbuka dan bibir mungilnya membentuk huruf O melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah strawberry cheesecake dengan lilin warna-warni sebanyak lima buah berada persis di depan Luhannie.

 _"Saengil chukahamnida~ saengil chukahamnida~ saranghaneun uri Luhannie~ saengil chukahamnida!"_

Nyanyian dari Yixing, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun mengalun bersamaan diiringi tepukan tangan heboh setelahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-5 Luhannie sayang! _Eomaa appa noooomu saranghanda!"_

Suho langsung meraup putranya kedalam pelukan dan menghujani wajah manis Luhan dengan kecupan. Yixing bergabung dengan sang suami dan memilih mencium dalam kepala sang putra. "Tumbuh sehat dan pintar, _ne uri adeul~"_

Tawa riang Luhan menjadi balasan dan pengiring doa kedua orangtuanya. "Lulu _tto salanghae eomma appa~"_

Kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu sedikit terusik karena bayi yang tengah berada di pelukan ayahnya meronta ingin mendekat kearah si balita. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Baekhyun berdeham menginterupsi momen keluarga _hyung-hyung_ nya.

"Ekhm, _mianhae hyung._ Sepertinya putraku juga ingin memberikan selamat pada Luhan- _hyung_ nya." Cengiran tak berdosa diberikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketika Suho dan Yixing berbalik menghadap mereka.

Dengan segera keluarga Park itu bergerak mendekat kearah keluarga Kim tersebut. "Selamat ulang tahun Luhannie sayang! Semoga semakin cantik dan tumbuh jadi anak baik~" Baekhyun memberikan kecupan dalam di pipi kiri Luhan membuat si balita terkikik geli.

" _Saengil chukae_ Luhannie~ _Samchon_ harap kau tumbuh dengan sifat penyabar berlimpah karena harus menghadapi _uri_ Sehunnie," Chanyeol tertawa diakhir kalimat dan menghadiahi Luhan dengan kecupan dalam di pipi kanan.

Binaran bahagia dari teman bayinya adalah hal selanjutnya yang dilihat Luhan. "Gililan Hun! Hehe," pekik si balita yang kini telapak tangannya menjulur mencoba menggapi _hyung_ favoritnya.

Luhan mempertemukan tangan mereka dengan menggapai uluran si bayi hingga kini keduanya bergenggaman.

" _Thaengil chukae._ Themoga Lulu thelalu bahagia!"

Doa sang bayi membuat lengkungan manis terbit di bibir si balita. Matanya berkilau terang membuat si bayi terpana. Namun pekikan tak percaya tiba-tiba saja terdengar selanjutnya karena tidak ada yang menyangkan kejadian ini akan terjadi. Semua orang dewasa disana ternganga di akhir seruan mereka.

"OMOO PARK SEHUN! WOAH DAEBAAK!"

Tanggal 20 April, bertepatan dengan bertambahnya umur Luhannie menjadi 5 tahun, _uri Sehunnie_ mencuri kecupan di bibir si balita sebagai kado ulang tahun.

 **bersambung**

* * *

KYAAAAAAA IM LITERALLY SQUEALING INSIDE

Hahaha sampai jumpa lagi~!


	10. Chapter 10 : Nekkoya

**Kids**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **a/n : setelah sebulan penuh kegalauan aku kembali~~ hehehe. mohon maaf ^^v  
**

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Balita berusia lima tahun itu kini berlari dengan senyum sumringah melihat teman bayinya datang digendongan Baekhyun _-eomma_.

"Hunnie~" pekiknya senang membuat bayi dua tahun yang tadinya masih mengantuk langsung membuka mata nyalang mencari asal suara.

Rontaan si bayi membuat ibunya menurunkan Sehun agar bisa menjangkau Luhan yang masih berlari dengan kaki mungilnya menuju kearah Sehun.

"Thelamat pagi Lulu," ucap si bayi ketika akhirnya ia menggapai si balita dan memeluk tubuh _hyung_ favoritnya erat.

"Hehe, selamat pagi Hunnie~" Luhan terkekeh lucu mendapati teman bayinya yang sibuk mengusak kepala mungilnya ke leher si balita.

Suara Baekhyun- _eomma_ menginterupsi kegiatan pagi kedua balita tersebut dan membuat Sehunnie kecil melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya lebih jelas.

"Waah Luhannie manis sekali! Seragam pelaut ini justru semakin membuatmu cantik." Pujian Baekhyun membuat si balita mengerjap karena kini pipinya sibuk di cubiti gemas oleh ibu Sehun tersebut.

Bola mata Sehun yang sipit melebar menyadari ucapan ibunya benar. Tubuh _hyung_ favoritnya kini terbalut seragam pelaut berwarna putih biru yang semakin membuat sosok Luhan imut sekali.

"Sudah mau berangkat sekolah yah Luhannie?"

Pertanyaan ibunya membuyarkan keterpanaan si bayi dan membuat keningnya berkerut. Sudah sebulan ini semenjak Luhan resmi memasuki _kindergarten_ , Sehunnie kecil hanya bisa bertemu Luhan di akhir pekan membuatnya sempat terkena sindrom _ignorant_ di hari lainnya. Mendengar kata sekolah si bayi kembali memeluk erat _hyung_ nya dan menggelengkan kepala cepat.

" _Andwaeyo_ ~ Lulu _kajima_!" rengek Sehun sementara si balita mengelus punggung si bayi menenangkan.

" _Wae andwae?_ Sekolah menyenangkan, Hunnie. Banyak teman," jawab si balita membuat bibir si bayi melengkung sedih.

"Tapi Hun thendilian…" lirih si bayi sangat pelan namun berhasil ditangkap telinga mungil Luhan.

Mendengar perkatan teman bayinya, Luhannie tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh Sehun sangat erat dan mengecup pipi gembil si bayi sebagai bentuk minta maaf. Sontak saja si bayi tercengang, ditunjukan dengan mata yang berbinar cemerlang dengan bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka dan pipi merona.

"Baekkie- _eomma,_ " panggil si balita pada Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk memotret interaksi dua balita di depannya menggunakan ponsel dan berjingkrak bagaikan _fanboy_.

" _E-eo_ , Luhannie," sahut Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri. "Boleh Hunnie ikut Lulu sekolah?" tanya si balita sembari menggenggam jemari si bayi yang masih berada di dunia lain.

"…."

Sedetik, sepuluh detik, hingga detik ke tiga puluh, Baekhyun baru bersuara. " _MWOO?!_ "

Teriakan melengking itu membuat si balita memejamkan mata kaget sementara si bayi memelotot tersadar. " _Eomma!_ " protes Sehun terhadap ibunya.

Langkah kaki tergesa terdengar kearah ketiga orang tersebut. Yixing datang terburu-buru dengan spatula di tangan kanan dan penggorengan di tangan kiri. "Ada apa?! Siapa yang berteriak?!" sahutnya panic.

Mata si bayi berubah datar melihat dua orang dewasa di depannya sementara Luhan membuka sebelah matanya untuk mengintip. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir lebar. "A-aku _hyung_. Tapi tenang tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

Yixing menghela napas lega dan langsung berjongkok menyadari dua balita di depannya. "Oh, _annyeong_ Sehunnie." Sapanya sambil mengusak rambut si bayi yang dibalas si bayi dengan bungkukan badan seperti yang sudah di ajarkan orangtuanya ketika memberi salam kepada yang lebih tua.

" _Annyeong eomma._ "

"Nah, Luhannie cepat habiskan sarapanmu _ne adeul_. Kita berangkat sepuluh menit lagi." ujar Yixing pada putranya yang dibalas anggukan semangat Luhan.

"Eung~ _eomma,_ " sebelum ibunya kembali beranjak berdiri, si balita menahan tangannya.

"Hmm?"

"Lulu mau ke sekolah sama Hunnie. Boleh _ne?_ "

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Tapi Sehunnie belum cukup umur untuk sekolah. Sehunnie baru bisa ikut Luhannie sekolah tiga tahun lagi."

Baik si balita maupun si bayi sama-sama mengerucutkan bibir dan menundukan kepala. "Tapi Hunnie sendirian kalau Lulu pergi sekolah.."

Yixing meringis melihat kemurungan di depannya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang berekspresi sama. Ibu Sehun tersebut juga menjongkokan dirinya di hadapan kedua balita.

"Sehunnie main sama _eomma_ saja yah? Kita bertemu Luhan- _hyung_ lagi sore ini, bagaimana?" bujuk Baekhyun namun bayi di depannya melangkah mundur dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh mungil si balita.

" _Thileo~_ " rengeknya membuat baik Yixing maupun Baekhyun bertatapan bingung.

Rencana hari ini untuk pergi membeli baju para putra mereka bersama setelah mengantar Luhan ke _kindergarten_ tidak terpikirkan akan menjadi seperti ini. Kedua ibu tersebut menghela napas dan mengendikan bahu bersama.

"Bagaimanapun Luhannie harus sekolah," sahut Yixing.

"Dan bayiku tidak akan mau melepas tangan _hyung_ nya," timpal Baekhyun.

Kedua ibu itu saling bertatapan menukar pertimbangan melalui mata. Setelah beberapa saat keduanyapun menghela napas panjang.

"Yasudah kita bawa saja, siapa tahu mereka mengizinkan." Putus Yixing sebelum tersenyum dan beranjak berdiri. "Habiskan sarapanmu, Lulu. Makan bersama Sehun sementara _eomma_ menyelesaikan bekal makan siang kalian, hm?"

Kedua balita tersebut mengangguk cepat dan berlari menuju ruang tv untuk melanjutkan sarapan Luhan yang belum habis. Tawa keduanya bersahutan membuat Baekhyun maupun Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Haah, semoga saja Sehun tidak menjerit histeris saat nanti kita pisahkan." Keluh Baekhyun bergidik membayangkan putranya yang akan marah besar jika nanti ia memaksa memisahkan si bayi dari _hyung_ favoritnya.

"Yah, semoga saja sekolah mau memberi toleransi satu hari ini." sahut Yixing sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun. "Ayo Baek, aku masih harus menyelesaikan bekal makan siang Sehun seandainya ia boleh menetap."

 _"Kajja~!"_

 _Kindergarten_ tempat Luhannie bersekolah merupakan sekolah privat yang dilengkapi taman bermain lengkap bernuansa alam. Berbagai balita berlarian senang setelah memasuki gerbang sekolah termasuk Luhan dan Sehun yang bergandengan tangan dengan senyum tersungging di bibir keduanya. Namun tidak dengan kedua ibu mereka yang diliputi kecemasan.

"Luhannie!"

Panggilan tersebut membuat si balita berambut _ash-brown_ menoleh dan melambai girang. Seorang balita berpipi sangat gembul seperti hamster berlari mendekati Luhan.

"Xiuminnie!"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat interaksi dua balita di depannya dan dengan insting bayinya ia memeluk _hyung_ kesayangannya erat. Luhan mengerjap imut melihat kelakuan Sehunnie dan tersenyum ketika melihat si bayi menampilkan _eye-smile_ ketika tatapan Luhan jatuh pada dirinya.

"Oh Luhannie bawa _dongsaeng_ juga?"

Suara dari arah depan itu memutuskan kontak mata antara Sehun dan Luhan membuat si bayi menolehkan kepala dan menatap datar pada pengambil perhatian _hyung_ nya.

"Eum?" tanya Luhan dan memekik penasaran menyadari sosok mungil dibelakang Xiumin. "Oh! Adik bayi!"

Si sosok mungil yang menemplok pada punggung Xiumin perlahan melepaskan dirinya. Dengan dot yang masih berada di mulut dan mata setengah terbuka si bayi melambaikan tangan. Namun tak lama setelahnya si bayi berjalan kearah Luhan.

"Waah _yeppeo~_ " ucap si bayi berdot dengan tangan terulur mencoba menyentuh pipi Luhan yang sayangnya langsung di tepis Sehun dan tubuh si bayi berdot ditarik kebelakang oleh Xiumin.

"Kai _andwae!_ Beri salam dulu." Perintah Xiumin pada si bayi. Bayi berdot bernama Kai itu mengerucutkan bibir sebal dan beradu mata kesal pada bayi di pelukan Luhan. Namun setelah melihat tatapan lucu _hyung_ manis di depannya, Kai tersenyum.

" _Annyeong hyung, Kai-imnida, nae ga dusalyo_." ucap si bayi dengan lima jari mengudara membuat Luhan terkikik geli. Tanpa ragu, si balita manis menekuk tiga jari Kai yang lain agar pengucapan usianya benar.

" _Annyeong Kai-ya~ na neun Kim Luhan, igo Park Sehun._ " Jawab Luhan sembari menunjuk bayi yang menempel padanya seperti koala. "Hunnie _dusal tto!_ Hunnie, ayo kenalan."

Si bayi hanya menengok kearah dua orang asing di depannya dan menganggukan kepala sekali sebelum kembali menelusupkan kepala di leher _hyung_ nya. Baik Xiumin maupun Kai menatap heran pada sikap Sehun sementara Luhan terkekeh karena sesungguhnya Sehun mengucapkan salam namun setara bisikan sehingga hanya ia yang mendengar.

"Oh apa ini? Teman Luhannie?" Yixing muncul di belakang Luhan dan mengusak sayang kepala Sehun yang masih menempel di leher Luhan.

"Eung! Xiuminnie dan adiknya Kai-ya." sahut Luhan semangat.

"Eh, Kai mau ikut Xiumin- _hyung_ sekolah juga?" tanya Yixing yang dibalas anggukan oleh Xiumin.

"Kai menangis terus," adu Xiumin sementara Kai kembali menempelkan badannya pada punggung kakaknya. "Sendili _aniya_. Mau ikut _hyung_ bial bisa main." Kilah si bayi yang kepalanya tengah ditepuk-tepuk oleh Xiumin.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi membuat Yixing mengambil napas dan menengokan kepala ke berbagai arah mencari Baekhyun. Dari kejauhan terlihat Baekhyun berlari dengan senyum sumringah diikuti sesosok yang tidak asing.

"Yixing- _hyung~_ " seru Baekhyun gembira. "Lihat-lihat aku bertemu Sungmin- _hyung!_ "

" _Omo!_ Minnie- _hyung~_ "

"Xingie~"

Ketiga orang dewasa itu sibuk berpelukan melepas rindu. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu! Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" tanya Sungmin.

"Setahun yang lalu _hyung, aigoo_ aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu _hyung_ disini. Kupikir _hyung_ masih di Jepang bersama Kyuhyun- _hyung_."

"Aku kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu karena Kyuhyun harus mengurusi perusahaannya yang disini. Lagipula putra pertamaku harus masuk sekolah, jadi aku pilih menetap di Korea kembali." Jelas Sungmin.

"Eh, Xiu, Kai kenapa belum masuk kelas?" Sungmin berjongkok di depan kedua putranya dan membetulkan letak dot Kai.

"Heee?! Ini kedua putramu _hyung?_ " sahut Baekhyun dan Yixing bersamaan.

"Wah benar yang ini mirip sekali denganmu," Baekhyun menunjuk Xiumin, "Tapi tunggu.. kau tidak selingkuhkan _hyung_ selama di jepang?!" tuduh Baekhyun ketika melihat Kai.

Baekhyun mendapatkan dua pukulan keras di kepalanya dari Sungmin dan Yixing yang kini memasang wajah tersenyum mengerikan. "Mulutmu Baek! Tentu saja tidak. Kai mirip ayah Kyuhyun, kau ingat kakak Kyuhyun yang bernama Key? Anaknya Taemin cetakan persis Kai."

Baik Baekhyun dan Yixing mencoba mengingat wajah putra Key- _hyung_ yang tertera di undangan ulangtahun yang dikirimkan Key- _hyung_ pada mereka minggu lalu. Keduanya terbelalak setelah melihat layar ponsel mereka, ternyata memang sama seperti putra kedua Sungmin- _hyung._

Ketiga orang dewasa itu sibuk berbicara sementara keempat balita yang berada disana mengendikan bahu tidak peduli dan mulai melangkah menuju kelas dengan Luhan bersenandung riang. Xiumin mencoba meraih jemari Luhan agar bisa bergandengan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tanpa disadari adiknya juga berencana melakukan hal yang sama. Sayangnya, bayi Sehunnie menyadari kelakuan adik kakak tersebut.

Sebelum tangan _hyung_ favoritnya digenggam orang lain, Sehunnie kecil memeluk Luhan membuat langkah si balita terhalangi.

"Eum, Hunnie?" tanya si balita ragu karena sikap tiba-tiba si bayi. Sehunnie mungil menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Luhan dan menatap dua orang di sampingnya.

" _Nekkoya_." Ucap Sehunnie pelan namun penuh penekanan posesif sebelum mencuri kecupan di pipi kanan Luhan dan ber- _smirk_ tipis melihat keterpanaan Xiumin dan Kai.

" _Kajja Lulu~_ " ucap si bayi dengan senyum kekanakannya pada _hyung_ kesayangannya setelah melepas pelukannya yang dibalas kekehan senang Luhan.

Dari belakang mereka, ketiga orang dewasa disana berhenti bergosip akibat kejadian di hadapan mereka.

"Wah, _geu aegi… nugu?_ " tanya Sungmin pada dua orang disampingnya.

" _Nae adeul_ …Park Sehun."

Sungmin membelalakan matanya sementara Yixing tertawa pelan. "Aku harus beritahu Suho."

Sementara itu di kelas Luhan dan Xiumin, Seolhyun-saem meringis bingung melihat adanya dua bayi di dalam kelasnya. "Orangtuanya dimana yah?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

 **bersambung**

* * *

Tabur poster HunHan feat XiuKai~

Ini gak begitu unyu tapi aku tetep squealing bayangin Hunnie bersmirk sambil bilang Lulu punya dia buahaha

Semoga kalian juga yaa, sampai jumpa lagi!


	11. Chapter 11 : Bimil?

**Kids**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Pemain milik dirinya masing-masing. Cerita hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya yang sedang craving kids au hunhan dan terinspirasi dari tulisan author2 lain yang jauh lebih kece *bukan berarti aku plagiat yah sueer***

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Terpaan angin awal musim gugur yang mulai dingin membuat balita-balita mungil yang tengah berada di lapangan hijau memekik kegirangan. Musim panas kemarin cukup membuat sebagian besar anak kecil harus berdiam diri di rumah untuk menghindari sengatan matahari berlebih yang bisa mengakibatkan dehidrasi.

Terlebih lagi kedua balita berumur lima tahun yang sedang bermain jungle climb sementara bayi yang lebih muda menatap sebal di bawahnya.

"Lulu~" rengekan Sehunnie kecil terdengar kala hyung favoritnya menaiki tangga dengan teman berpipi bakpao di belakangnya. Dirinya sangat ingin mengikuti jejak Luhan namun ayahnya dengan setia menggendong erat tubuh kecilnya.

Rontaan di lakukan lagi oleh Sehun namun Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Sehun, kau belum cukup umur. Ayah mohon kita lihat Luhan-hyung dari sini saja ya."

Bayi Sehunnie menggembungkan pipi kesal dan menepuk wajah ayahnya sebal. Sedari tadi hanya itu yang dibilang ayahnya setiap ia ingin ikut berlari bersama Luhan menaiki berbagai wahana di taman bermain ini.

"Dia bayi yang aktif yah? Aku harap Kai bisa sedikit seperti itu, tapi _chocolate bear_ hobinya hanya tidur." Ujar Kyuhyun mengusak hidung anaknya dan memperbaiki posisi gendongan Kai agar selimut yang menutupi tubuh putranya terbungkus rapat.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan menggelengkan kepala. "Sehun hanya aktif jika Luhan ada. Secara umum putraku ini pendiam sekali."

 _Kyaa!_

Pekikan nyaring itu membuat kedua pria yang tengah mengobrol mengalihkan pandangan kedepan dimana seorang pria tengah kewalahan memegang tangan dua balita aktif yang sedang berjalan di atas tali.

"Pelan-pelan Luhannie! Jangan berlari! Xiuminnie jangan lihat ke bawah! Xiu, lihat wajah samchon!"

Kalimat-kalimat panik itu membuat dua pria lainnya menahan tawa. "Suho-ya, butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak usah _hyung_ aku bisa! Y-yak, Kim Luhan!"

"Pfft, aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa melihat Suho-hyung seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol yang semakin kesulitan menghentikan rontaan Sehun.

"Ya, bagaimanapun Suho terkenal dengan sifat tenangnya bukan?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di kursi taman untuk mengambil alih putranya karena Suho terlihat begitu kerepotan.

Balita Luhannie yang telah berhasil melewati wahana jungle climb mulai turun dari arena bermain dan berlari menuju kearah bayi yang sedang merajuk.

"Pangeran Lulu berhasil melewati jurang! Sekarang, monster raksasa lepaskan putri Hunnie!" Luhan menusuk-nusukan pedang plastik miliknya ke paha Chanyeol yang membuat ayah satu anak itu terkekeh gemas. Sementara itu bayi Sehunnie yang melihat aksi hyung favoritnya mulai mengerti dan dengan otak cerdasnya ia menggigit lengan ayahnya sepenuh hati.

"AAAAKK!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak nyaring membuat Suho dan Kyuhyun yang baru tiba di depannya mengerenyit bingung.

"Park Sehun!" teriakan Chanyeol tidak digubris oleh kedua balita berbeda usia 3 tahun yang tengah lari menjauh dengan tangan bertautan.

"Hihihi, Lulu berhasil menyelamatkan putri Hunnie!" pekik Luhan riang sambil memeluk bayi Sehunnie yang mengusakan kepalanya ke leher Luhan dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Ia tidak begitu peduli apa yang Luhan bicarakan karena akhirnya hyungnya itu berada dalam jangkauan setelah hampir setengah jam ayahnya menghalangi pergerakannya untuk mengikuti Luhan.

"Jadi tadi itu imajinasi Luhan menyelamatkan Sehun?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi apa tidak terbalik? Putri Hunnie pangeran Lulu?" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat baik Suho dan Chanyeol menegokan kepala mereka kearah tempat Sehun dan Luhan berada.

Balita Luhan sedang memetik setangkai bunga liar di taman dengan maksud memberikan kepada Sehun, namun sang bayi malah menyisipkan tangkai bunga tersebut ke belakang telinga Luhan membuat sang balita terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik ditambah dengan senyum sangat manisnya.

"Sungguh, Chan. Kau ajari apa putramu sehingga bayi 2 tahun bisa bersikap romantis seperti itu?" goda Kyuhyun yang membuat Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya kaku.

"Haah, terlalu banyak adegan dewasa membuat Sehunnie kecil jadi besar sebelum waktunya."

"Y-yak, Suho-hyung! Aku dan Baekkie tidak pernah begitu di depan Sehun!" bantah Chanyeol dengan pipi bersemu merah membuat baik Kyuhyun dan Suho tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Suho-samchon~"

Suara anak kecil itu menginterupsi kegiatan ketiga ayah yang sedang tertawa kearah Xiumin yang berada di gendongan sebelah kanan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Xiu~"

"Xiu suka Luhannie!" seru Xiumin dengan semangat membuat ketiga ayah tersebut terbelalak kaget.

Seakan menyadari adanya saingan di masa depan, Sehunnie kecil yang tengah mendengarkan celotehan Luhan, menengokan kepalanya dengan alis berkerut. Tatapannya beradu dengan kedua bola mata sipit milik Xiumin yang tengah menatap kearah mereka.

"Eerr, perasaanku saja atau memang suasana seakan mencekam?" tanya Suho yang diangguki Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun.

Xiumin kecil mulai meronta dari gendongan ayahnya dan berjalan dengan kaki kecilnya kearah dua balita lainnya. Bayi Sehunnie menyipitkan matanya melihat aksi tersebut. Dengan cepat, ia menarik kaus Luhan yang masih sibuk bercerita untuk menengok kearahnya.

Sang bayi membisikan sesuatu ke telinga si balita dengan serius yang lama kelamaan membuat kedua pipi apel Luhannie bersemu merah muda. Kedua balita itu lalu bertatapan dimana wajah Sehunnie terlihat sangat berharap dan Luhannie tersipu malu.

Tiga langkah sebelum Xiumin sampai, Luhan menganggukan kepalanya membuat Sehunnie tersenyum sangat lebar hingga menampilkan eye-smile nya.

" _Yakthok?_ " ucap si bayi dengan jari kelinking mengudara.

"Eung!" jawab si balita yang kemudia menautkan kelingkingnya.

" _Mwosun yaksok_ , Luhannie?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba membuat Sehun dan Luhan menoleh kearah si pipi bakpao.

"Lu–"

" _Bimil_!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah Xiumin.

Si pipi bakpao dan si muka datar terus beradu tatapan sengit, sementara si mata cemerlang memilih berlari kearah ayahnya karena matahari mulai terbenam dan eommanya bilang mereka harus pulang sebelum hari gelap.

Ketiga keluarga itu lalu berpisah dengan janji untuk bermain bersama lagi hari esok. Sehunnie kecil memasang senyum kecil di bibirnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga waktu tidur yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap putranya heran namun tak berhenti mengambil foto wajah tersenyum Sehun yang langka.

"Kau yakin tidak salah memberi makan Sehunnie, kan?" tanya Baekhyun pada suaminya yang dibalas gelengan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku bersumpah hanya memberikannya makanan dan susu yang sudah kau siapkan, Baekkie."

"Hmmm, apa ada kejadian menarik hari ini?"

"Aku... rasa tidak. Hanya saja tadi Luhan bermain pangeran-pangeranan dan Sehun adalah putrinya. Kau harus tahu, Baekkie putra kita menggigit tanganku! Lihat bahkan hingga biru! Dan tiba-tiba saja Xiumin mendeklarasikan ia menyukai Luhan. Dan aku masih tidak percaya putraku sendiri menggigit tanganku–"

Plak!

Tepukan Baekhyun di lengan Chanyeol yang biru membuat sang suami memekik kesakitan dan menghentikan ceritanya.

"Apa-apaan Baek–"

"Xiu menyukai Luhannie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sorot mata menyelidik. Chanyeol masih sibuk meniupi tangannya dan mengangguk cuek.

"Lalu apa Sehunnie berbuat sesuatu?"

"Ish, aku kesakitan dan kau malah menanyakan cinta monyet balita yang –PLAK! –Akh! Park Baekhyun!" Baekhyun dengan secara tidak pedulinya malah kembali menampar tangan Chanyeol.

"Jawab saja, Yeollie! Apa Sehunnie tidak melakukan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menggerutu sebal, "Mana aku tahu! Bahkan seharusnya Sehun tidak mendengarnya karena jarak Xiumin berada dan Sehun-Luhan berada cukup jauh! Yang aku tahu Sehun hanya membisikan sesuatu pada Luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhannie yang manis! Dan – _BAM!_ Putra kita berubah smiley hingga sekarang!"

Baekhyun mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya dengan seksama. _Pasti ada sesuatu! Tidak mungkin putraku rela berbagi Luhannie._

 _-taman, 4 jam sebelumnya-_

 _"Lulu~ thalanghae. Gyeolhon haja?"_

* * *

 _sungguh mohon maaf setelah seabad hilang baru muncul sekarang udah gitu singkat lagi! *ditabokin masal*_

 _aku baru pindah negara demi menimba ilmu *tsah~ jadi lagi nyoba adaptasi dan keep up with different culture, people, learning system, de el el._

 _i'll try to update more often (if nature allows it, but seriously I'll try!)_

 _Semoga chap ini bisa memberi bunga-bunga keunyuan hunhan hihihihihi_

 _alrite then, see you in the next chap!_


	12. Chapter 12 : Mengalah dan berbagi?

**Kids**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Pemain milik dirinya masing-masing. Cerita hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya yang sedang craving kids au hunhan dan terinspirasi dari tulisan author2 lain yang jauh lebih kece *bukan berarti aku plagiat yah sueer***

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Siang hari ini, kediaman Park diliputi celotehan polos dua balita yang tengah telentang di karpet ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

"Hmm... sepertinya bukan. Bukan disini –umm, Hunnie ambil potongan yang lain." Perintah balita 5 tahun 5 bulan itu langsung dituruti bayi 29 bulan tersebut. Tangan kanannya langsung mengambil balok warna merah dan menyerahkannya pada si balita. Sementara itu, di hadapannya terdapat tumpukan lego yang sedang berusaha ia bentuk mobil mengikuti apa yang dibuat hyung kesayangannya.

"Taraaa! Punya Lulu selesai~ Punya Hunnie, _eotte?_ "

Balita itu melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat hasil rakitan teman bayinya. Untuk bayi berusia 29 bulan, mobil lego buatan Sehun termasuk hebat.

"Waah punya Hunnie bagus!" puji Luhan dengan senyum tulusnya membuat bayi Sehunnie mengulum bibir mungilnya menahan malu.

" _Gomawo_ , Lulu~ Hun mau buat thebaguth punya Lulu bial bitha balapan nanti!" ujar sang bayi penuh tekad yang diangguki semangat oleh si balita.

" _Hwaiting_ Hunnie! Boleh Lulu bantu?"

Tanpa menjawab, sang bayi menyerahkan sepenuhnya mobil lego buatannya kearah si bayi. " _Dangyeonhaji~_ "

Dari arah dapur, dua kepala tengah menyembul dari dinding penyekat memperhatikan tingkah para balita. Yang lebih mungil menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala membuat yang lebih tinggi melihatnya bingung.

"Kenapa, Baek?" tanya Yixing melihat tingkah pria ber-eye liner di depannya.

"Sungguh, _Hyung._ Seandainya Sehun bisa bertindak seperti itu sepanjang waktu aku akan sangat bersyukur." Keluh si mungil.

"Memang biasanya Sehun tidak seperti itu?"

" _Heol!_ Yang ada putraku memonopoli semua mainan yang ia inginkan. Kepalaku sampai sakit setiap ditelpon daycare karena Sehun selalu membuat anak lain menangis. Anehnya, ia punya sekutu –Kai, anak Sungmin-hyung yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu. Mereka bagai berandalan meskipun nyatanya belum genap 2.5 tahun."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya pada Yixing yang membulatkan mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi Sehunnie tidak pernah seperti itu pada Luhannie," ucap Yixing. "Bagaimana kalau kita tes saja? Minta Luhan mengajarkan artinya berbagi pada Sehun, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan Yixing membisikan sesuatu. Kerutan di wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi seringaian saat otaknya memanipulasi rencana yang dibuat Yixing. _Park Sehun~ Mari kita lihat sampai mana toleransimu, hihihi._

Bagi seorang Park Sehun ada tiga harta karun dalam hidupnya yang baru 29 bulan. Peringkat pertama tentu saja Kim Luhan, hyung favoritnya. Peringkat kedua ditempati makanan manis terutama cokelat. Bayi Sehunnie punya _sweet tooth_ yang akut. Dan terakhir, selimut pinku-pinku yang lembut dan _fluffy_ untuk menemani tidurnya.

Sebagai seorang anak tunggal, kata berbagi dan mengalah tidak pernah terlintas di otak mungilnya. Menurutnya, apa yang ia mau harus ia miliki karena ayah ibunya selalu memberikan kemauannya. Seperti siang ini, ketika ibunya menawarkan apa yang ia inginkan untuk makan siang.

"Sehunnie~ siang ini lebih pilih _omurice_ atau _gyudon_? Hanya boleh pilih satu dan akan _eomma_ masakan untuk menu makan siang hari ini."

"Omu!" jawab si bayi dengan lantang.

"Kalau Luhannie?" tanpa disangka, Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya bertanya pada balita disamping Sehun.

Sang balita melemparkan tatapannya dari wajah si bayi dan Baekkie-eomma berulang kali. Bibir mungilnya ia gigit menunjukan kegelisahannya. Dengan perlahan, si balita membisikan jawabannya ke telinga Baekkie-eomma setelah itu memilih kembali memainkan legonya.

Si bayi yang melihat kelakuan hyung-nya meringsut mendekat dan menarik kaos si balita perlahan. "Lulu _neun_? _Mwo meoggo thippeo_?"

Si balita menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dengan senyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Sama seperti Hunnie."

Sehunnie tau senyum si balita tidak seperti biasanya. Dengan cemas ia melirik kearah ibunya yang masih melihat kearahnya dengan senyum super manis yang membuat si bayi curiga. Ia kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada hyung favoritnya yang kini tengah mengulurkan sepotong apel ke arahnya.

Dengan senang hati Sehun menerima suapan Luhan, sebelum si balita kembali fokus pada mobil lego Sehun yang ia bantu rakit. Kesempatan ini diambil si bayi untuk melemparkan tatapan menyelidik pada ibunya seolah berkata, 'Apa yang Lulu bisikan pada Eomma?!'

Baekhyun merasa rencananya berjalan lancar dan menunjuk pipi kirinya sebagai jawaban. Si bayi memutar bola matanya pada cara ibunya menukar informasi. Dengan segera ia mencium pipi ibunya yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan menunjuk pipi kanannya. Dengan bibir mengerucut kesal Sehunnie menuruti kemauan ibunya agar ia bisa segera tau apa yang dibisikan hyung kesayangannya. Namun lagi-lagi dasar ibunya memang super iseng, kini Baekhyun menunjuk bibirnya dengan senyuman terlalu manis.

Wajah si bayi kini berubah datar dan tanpa rasa bersalah ia menepuk bibir ibunya lumayan keras dengan telapak tangannya.

"Yak! Park Sehun!" pekik Baekhyun tidak terima atas perlakuan putranya, sementara si bayi tetap tidak merubah ekspresi datarnya.

" _Wae_ Baekkie-eomma?" suara Luhan membuat bola mata Sehun sedikit membesar dan dengan segera si bayi mencium ibunya agar tidak membongkar kelakuannya pada Luhan.

Baekhyun yang gemas akan kelakuan putranya hanya mengigit pipi gembul Sehun sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya kearah si balita. " _Aniya_ Luhannie~ _Eomma_ hanya gemas pada Sehunnie. Ayo dilanjutkan mainnya,"

Luhan hanya terkikik geli melihat tampang masam Sehun yang kini ada di pangkuan ibunya sebelum kembali fokus merakit mobil lego kembali.

Begitu perhatian Luhan teralihkan, Sehun menepuk pipi ibunya dan memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi. Baekhyun mencibir melihat kelakuan putranya hingga akhirnya memberi tahu apa yang si balita mau. "Luhannie-hyung ingin makan _gyudon_. Tapi karena Sehunnie pilih _omurice_ , Luhan-hyung _mengalah_ dan bilang ingin omurice juga."

Sehunnie kecil langsung melemparkan tatapannya pada hyung kesayangannya yang sedang mengunyah potongan apel hingga pipinya berubah bulat. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan menolehkan kepalanya dan kontak mata terjadi diantara dua balita tersebut. Senyum manis dilemparkan Luhan pada Sehun dan tangan mungilnya mengambil potongan apel lain dan diulurkan kearah Sehun.

Insting Sehun bergerak dengan sendirinya dan si bayi bergegas keluar dari pangkuan ibunya untuk menerima suapan hyungnya. Matanya terpaku pada senyuman hyungnya sebelum ia kembali berlari ketempat ibunya dengan tekad baru.

"Eomma, Hun mau mam gyu thaja, ne." Bisik si bayi pada ibunya dan melemparkan ciuman cepat ke pipi kanan ibunya. Setelah itu si bayi tengkurap di samping hyung favoritnya dan memeluk si balita erat seperti anak kucing yang membuat tawa si balita berdering.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur masih dengan wajah terpana sampai ia memeluk Yixing tanpa aba-aba yang sedang membuat cupcake cokelat untuk dessert anak-anak.

"Omo! Baek, kau mengagetkanku!"

" _Gomawo hyung_.."

Yixing yang kebingungan dengan respon Baekhyun hanya menelengkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Berkat kau dan Suho- _hyung_ , Luhan lahir." Jawab Baekhyun dengan mata berair dan cengiran lebar yang membuat Yixing merinding.

"U-um, oke. Baek, kau baik? Mau istirahat? Biar aku yang buat makan siang anak-anak." Tawar Yixing sembari melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan bersiap mengambil spatula seandainya Baekhyun kesurupan.

" _Andwae!_ " pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Biar aku yang buat Hyung! Lagipula Sehunnie dan Luhannie mau makan Gyudon. Kau teruskan saja memasak cupcake nya." Ucap Baekhyun kini dengan senyum lebih lebar dan segera bergerak mempersiapkan bahan makanan.

"Makan siang!" seru Yixing dari arah ruang makan pada para balita yang tengah berlarian di ruang tamu.

"Yaaaay!" pekik Luhan sebelum berlari menarik Sehun kearah ruang makan.

"Lulu, mau makan sendiri, ne eomma?" pinta Luhan pada Yixing yang tengah mengikatkan baby napkin.

"Hun, _tto_!" jawab si bayi yang juga tengah di ikatkan baby napkin oleh ibunya.

"Tentu saja, makan yang banyak Luhannie, Sehunnie." Jawab Yixing dengan senyuman sementara Baekhyun menghidangkan makan siang para balita.

Dengungan kebingungan terlontar dari si balita sebelum ekspresinya berubah kaget. "Ta-tapi Hunnie kan mau _omurice, eomma_. Kenapa ini _gyudon?_ "

Si balita melempar tatapannya pada Yixing, Baekhyun, lalu pada teman bayinya.

"Oh! Benarkah?! Eomma yakin tadi eomma masak omurice, Luhannie!" Seru Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut sementara Yixing memperhatikan temannya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Mungkinkah ada _food fairy_ merubahnya karena Luhannie ingin gyudon?"

"Fut feiri?" tanya si balita dengan wajah kagum.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. " _Food fairy_ bertugas membuat makanan menjadi sangat enak dan terkadang mereka merubah suatu masakan menjadi masakan lain tergantung dari keinginan seseorang. Terutama anak-anak baik!"

" _Jinjjaro eomma?_ " tanya Luhan pada Yixing dengan bola mata berbinar. Yixing berdeham canggung karena dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun _(tunggu, kenapa Sehunnie menatapku seperti itu?)_ dengan tatapan mengancam seakan berkata 'Jawab iya atau...'

"Ha-ha-ha, _geurooom_ Luhannie." Ucapnya dengan kikuk.

Luhan menatap mangkoknya dengan kagum sebelum tiba-tiba ia menoleh kearah Sehun. "Tapi Hunnie jadi tidak bisa makan omurice... _eotthokaji_?" ucapnya dengan murung.

Si bayi mengambil menyendok nasi daging dari mangkuknya dan memasukannya dengan wajah ceria ke mulut mungilnya. "Hun mau mam _gyu tto! Mathitheo_ , hehe."

Si balita menampilkan senyuman semakin lebar dan mengusap sudut bibir si bayi karena noda saus. "Ucapkan terimakasih dan berdoa dulu Hunnie sebelum makan," ucap si balita dan pipi si bayi semakin memerah.

" _Gomawo eomma, jalmeogeseumnida_!" ucap si balita berbarengan sebelum makan dengan lahap membuat kedua pria manis disana tersenyum lebar.

Ketika para orang dewasa sudah selesai makan siang sementara para balita masih sibuk menyendok nasi mereka sambil sesekali tertawa, Yixing beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil cupcake cokelat buatannya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu dengan sigap menghalangi jalan Yixing sebelum mengambil sebuah cupcake.

"Loh, kenapa hanya satu, Baek?" tanya Yixing.

"Ssst, hyung. Ini salah satu bagian dari rencana."

Dengan segera, istri dari Park Chanyeol tersebut memasuki ruang makan dengan senyum super manis. "Naaah, anak-anak. Eomma punya _sebuah_ hadiah untuk Sehunnie karena hari ini sudah jadi anak baik."

"Wuh-wuh! _Chukae_ Hunnie!" seru Luhan sambil bertepuk tangan senang. Bayi Sehun menyipitkan matanya meskipun kerlip senang tersemat disana.

"Taraaaa!" Baekhyun meletakan cupcake cokelat kesukaan Sehun di depan si bayi yang kini bola matanya membesar dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit.

"Untuk Hun?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun meski matanya tidak berkedip dari cupcake dihadapannya.

" _Dangyeonhaji~_ "

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya sembari membereskan piring para balita dan mengelap tangan Luhan dengan tisu basah.

Si bayi meraih cupcake perlahan dan menggigitnya besar-besar. Matanya tertutup dengan senyuman mengembang. Cupcake cokelat merupakan favoritnya. Ketika matanya terbuka dan siap menggigit untuk kedua kalinya, ekor matanya melihat kearah hyung favoritnya yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

" _Massisseoyo?_ " tanya si balita dengan polosnya. Dengan ragu si bayi mengangguk dan Luhan tersenyum. " _Manhi meogo_ , Hunnie."

Entah kenapa, si bayi merasa cupcakenya tidak lagi enak. Alis mungilnya mengerut sembari memperhatikan cupcake di tangannya. Ada sesuatu yang salah, begitu kata otak kecilnya. Matanya lalu kembali bergulir pada Luhan yang kini tengah bersenandung di kursinya sembari menggoyangkan kaki mungilnya sementara tangannya memainkan sumpit dan sendok di meja makan.

"Lulu..." panggil si bayi membuat si balita menolehkan kepalanya. "Eung?"

" _meot jjulka?_ " masih dengan kerutan di keningnya si bayi menawarkan cupcakenya pada Luhan.

" _Jeongmal?_ " tanya Luhan kaget. Si balita tau teman bayinya sangat menyukai cokelat lebih dari apapun.

Si bayi mengangguk dan mengulurkan cupcakenya pada Luhan. " _Gwaenchana_ Hunnie. Lulu tidak begitu mau kok," tolak si balita halus sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin dalam. Kini bibir mungilnya mengerucut sedih. "Hun juga tidak mau mam lagi kalau begitu."

Tangan mungilnya mendorong cupcake tersebut ke meja membuat si balita merasa bersalah. Tangannya otomatis terulur untuk menggenggam tangan si bayi. " _Waeyo?_ Bukankah kuenya enak? Hunnie biasanya suka."

" _anmathitheo_ kalau mam thendili..."

Si balita yang mengerti maksud si bayi membulatkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu makan sama Lulu, hm?"

Kepala si bayi yang sebelumnya menunduk kini menengadah, "Eung!" angguknya cepat. Tangan mungilnya segera mengambil cupcake di meja dan mengulurkannya bibir si balita. Si balita menerima dengan senyuman manis sebelum mengigit cupcake di depannya.

"Hmm, enak!" ucap si balita dan kini gantian ia yang menyuapi si bayi. Masih dengan melihat senyum hyung favoritnya Sehun menggigit cupcakenya. Seketika semuanya terasa benar. Cupcakenya terasa enak kembali apalagi melihat senyum hyung kesayangannya. Dari balik ruang makan ada dua orang pria dewasa yang memperhatikan dengan senyum gemas. Satu dari mereka sibuk memotret momen para balita untuk dikirim ke suami tiangnya.

"Lihat kan Baek, Sehun bisa berbagi, kok." Ucap Yixing sementara Baekhyun sibuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benar-benar hyung, terimakasih sudah melahirkan malaikat." Ucapnya sembari berpura-pura menghapus air mata.

Akhirnya kedua balita saling berbagi cupcake cokelat tersebut hingga habis dan kini waktunya mereka mandi sebelum tidur siang. Untuk yang satu ini, tanpa butuh pancingan oleh Bekhyun, si bayi dengan senang hati membagi selimut pinku-pinku nya pada si balita. Bahkan Sehun sendiri yang menyelimuti si balita.

" _Jaljayo_ , Hunnie~" sahut Luhan dengan senyum mengantuk sebelum dibalas dengan kecupan di hidung oleh si bayi yang langsung memeluk tubuh hyungnya erat.

Namun memang Baekhyun gemar menguji kesabaran anaknya, ia membaringkan diri di sisi berlawanan dari Sehun dan merebut tubuh si balita membuat si bayi membelalakan matanya. Ia menatap bengis wajah ibunya sebelum menarik tangan Luhan kearah dirinya. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak mau kalah dan semakin memeluk tubuh Luhan erat dan menampilkan smirk menyebalkan kepada putranya. Sehun yang melihat itu tiba-tiba menutup kedua matanya dengan wajah yang berangsur memerah. Bisa dilihat asap imajiner mulai muncul dari kepalanya. Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat putranya selama beberapa detik sebelum tiba-tiba menjerit keras membuat Luhan yang biasanya tidur seperti mayat sampai terbangun.

" _Eo-eomma?_ " tanya si balita dengan suara serak sembari melihat kearah bawah kasur dimana Baekhyun tengah terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Sehun sudah menarik tubuh si balita kepelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan rambut cokelat madu tersebut membuat si balita yang masih setengah sadar kembali tidur detik berikutnya. Yixing tertawa terbahak tanpa suara melihat kelakuan ayah-anak tersebut.

Dengan baik hati ia membantu Baekhyun bangun sebelum mencium kening putranya dan Sehun lalu menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Anak iblis macam apa yang mengigit tangan ibunya sendiri dan menendangnya dari kasur?!" ucap Baekhyun penuh emosi.

"Iblis macam kau dan Chanyeol." Jawab Yixing tanpa berdosa dan meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju ruang tv.

"Y-yak _hyung!_ " rengek Baekhyun sambil mengikuti langkah hyungnya. Dalam hati dia membuat mental note,

 _Mengalah (check)_

 _Berbagi cokelat (check)_

 _Berbagi selimut (check)_

 _Berbagi luhan (never)_

* * *

 **annyeong gais!  
**

 **this was made in the middle of lab report because i simply craved for gyudon yoshino*a yang gak ada disini hueeeeeee**

 **yosh, semoga ini mengobati hunhan feels kalian (bcs i am hixx) hehehe**


	13. Chapter 13 : nun salam ahjussi?

**Kids**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Pemain milik dirinya masing-masing. Cerita hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya yang sedang craving kids au hunhan dan terinspirasi dari tulisan author2 lain yang jauh lebih kece *bukan berarti aku plagiat yah sueer***

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Hiasan kerlap-kerlip dan kilau lampu terlihat menggantung di berbagai tempat. Merah menjadi warna dominan yang menghangatkan keputihan salju yang turun dari langit. Meskipun tahun ini musim dingin menjadi salah satu yang terdingin di Korea, dua balita dengan hidung dan pipi merah tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Yang bermantel merah sibuk mendorong gumpalan salju sebesar tubuhnya sementara yang bermantel putih menumpuk salju dengan kepalan mungilnya.

"Sehunnie, _an chuo_?" Chanyeol yang berjongkok disamping putranya memperbaiki letak kupluk di kepala Sehun memastikan telinga putranya tetap hangat.

Si bayi menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa melepas pandangan dari gundukan salju diantara kakinya. Chanyeol menghela napas melihat respon putranya. Pasalnya Sehun sudah duduk di padang salju ini sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Putranya tidak beranjak sedikitpun dan hanya fokus pada misinya. Misi yang diberikan balita bermantel merah.

* * *

 **15 menit yang lalu**

 _"Hunnie,_ nun salameul ahjussi mandeulja _?"_

 _"_ Nun thalam _?" bayi 30 bulan itu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti sementara balita di hadapannya mengangguk semangat._

 _"_ Eung, nun salam ahjussi. Maaaanhi kkotda _!" jelas si balita dengan merentangkan tangan membuat si bayi terpukau._

 _"_ Eotthokaeyo? _" tanya si bayi yang kini menggenggam ujung mantel_ hyung _favoritnya menandakan antusias terpendamnya._

 _"Hmm.. Lulu akan buat badannya, Hunnie buat kepalanya,_ ne _?_ Neo halsu isseo? _" si balita menatap teman bayinya tepat di mata membuat si bayi terpukau melihat kerlip di mata si balita._

 _"Hun_ ittheo _!" jawabnya yakin yang dihadiahi kekehan senang dari si balita._

 _"_ Arraseo _, Lulu akan kesana untuk buat badannya yah. Hunnie disini saja, eung? Nanti kita gabung keduanya!"_

 _Si bayi masih tidak rela berjauhan dengan_ hyung _favoritnya, sehingga saat si balita mulai berjalan si bayi juga mengikuti karena genggaman tangan mungilnya masih melekat erat ke mantel Luhan._

 _Menyadari hal ini si balita berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearah si bayi. "Hunnie? Hunnie tetap disini, Lulu kesana." Ucap si balita._

 _Sehunnie hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban namun saat Luhan kembali berjalan, si bayi tetap melekat padanya._

 _Luhan mendengung bingung melihat tingkah si bayi. Si balita mengira si bayi tidak mengerti ucapannya sehingga ia melepas cengkraman Sehun dari mantelnya dengan memberikan tangannya sebagai gantinya. Sehun dengan senang hati menggenggam tangan hyung kesukaannya yang saat ini menuntunnya kembali ketempat awal._

 _Si balita duduk diatas hamparan salju yang langsung diikuti si bayi yang menemplok padanya bagai anak ayam. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Luhan mulai menumpuk salju dan menepuk-nepuknya agar padat._

 _"Begini Hunnie caranya,_ arrajji? _"_

 _Si bayi mengikuti apa yang diajarkan hyungnya dan perlahan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan terlepas agar ia bisa lebih cepat menumpuk salju. Luhan yang menyadari itu tersenyum menyangka si bayi kini mengerti tugasnya sehingga ia mulai berdiri beranjak agar bisa membuat bundaran besar untuk badan orang-orangan salju._

 _Namun saat si balita telah berdiri dan melangkah sekali, kaki kanannya tidak bisa digerakan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang bayi yang menempel bagai koala di kakinya._

 _"Hee? Hunnie, Lulu harus kesana untuk buat badan_ nun salam ahjussi _."_

 _"Hun_ ttaleulgeoya _." Jawab si bayi tanpa ragu membuat si balita tertawa._

 _"_ Ani~ _Hun harus disini membuat kepalanya." Jelas si balita yang mulai melepas tubuh si bayi dari kakinya._

 _"Hun Lulu_ reul ttalagal geothida! _" ujar si bayi keras kepala tetap ingin mengikuti_ hyung _nya._

 _Luhan menggembungkan pipinya gemas dan berjongkok di hadapan si bayi. "Lalu siapa yang buat kepalanya?"_

 _"Hun!"_

 _"Tapi Hunnie ikut Lulu."_

 _Si bayi menggigit bibir bawahnya berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum pouting dengan wajah sedih. "Hun mau thama Lulu..."_

 _Agar teman bayinya tidak lagi sedih, Luhan mengecup pipi kiri Sehun cepat membuat pipi gembul itu dihiasi semburat merah muda._

 _"Setelah Hunnie selesai membuat kepalanya, Lulu akan segera kembali,_ eotte? _"_

 _Sehun hendak membalas kecupan Luhan namun si balita mengelak dan kembali bertanya, "_ Eotte? _"_

 _"_ Allatheo _," jawab si bayi dengan anggukan kepala semangat membuat si balita tersenyum dan mendekatkan kembali wajahnya yang langsung diserang Sehun._

* * *

Dengan misi menyelesaikan tugasnya itulah, Sehunnie kecil tidak merasakan dinginnya salju yang ia duduki dan terus menumpuk salju untuk membuat kepala snowman.

"Sehunnie, makan siang dulu yah?" bujuk Chanyeol pada putranya karena saat ini jam tangannya telah menunjukan pukul 12.13 pm.

" _Appa_ ," panggil si bayi pada ayahnya yang dijawab dengungan oleh Chanyeol, " _thikkeuleo_."

Ucapan si bayi dengan wajah super datar itu bagaikan melempar pisau ke jantung Chanyeol yang langsung menganga lebar. Bagaikan zombie, pria tinggi itu kini berjalan kearah belahan hatinya dengan langkah terseok.

Baekhyun yang menyadari wajah pias suaminya mengerutkan kening begitu Chanyeol tiba di hadapannya. " _Waeyo_ , Yeollie?"

"Putraku..." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tatapan tak bernyawa.

"Hah?! Sehunnie kenapa?!" Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah putranya yang masih anteng duduk di tempatnya membuat Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Yeol! Ada apa dengan Sehun? Dia masih disana dan baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun yang kembali menyiapkan makan siang.

"Dia bilang aku berisik, Baek... huaaaa" Chanyeol mulai menangis membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan menampakan wajah datar. Suaminya ini kadang bisa lebih cengeng dibanding putranya karena nyatanya Sehun hanya akan mengeluarkan air mata jika dipisahkan secara paksa dari makhluk manis bernama Luhan.

"Eh, kenapa Chanyeol menangis?" Suho yang baru keluar dari ruangan lain melirik bingung pada Baekhyun membuat pria manis itu meringis minta maaf dan segera memeluk bayi besarnya.

"Cup, cup, sudah jangan sedih. Sehun tidak sungguh-sungguh aku yakin."

Yixing yang datang dengan sup panas di tangan, mengerenyit melihat bahu sesenggukan Chanyeol yang kini tengah di dekap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala samar dan menyuruh kedua hyungnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Suho yang melihat hujan salju semakin deras kini beranjak menuju halaman belakang untuk memanggil para balita.

"Luhan, Sehun, waktunya makan siang!"

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan ayahnya menoleh dan mendorong gumpalan saljunya kearah teman bayinya.

"Hun, _kkeutnasseo?_ " tanya si balita begitu tiba di sebelah si bayi.

Sehunnie kecil yang mendengar suara hyung kesayangannya langsung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. " _I bwayo!_ "

Meskipun tumpukan salju buatan Sehun tidaklah bundar (melainkan trapesium), Luhan tetap terpukau dengan hasil tangan teman bayinya.

"Uwaah, _meossisseoyo_! Sini Hunnie, taruh diatas ini!" ujar si balita dan si bayi langsung mengangkat sebanyak yang tangan mungilnya bisa. Luhan membantu Sehun meletakan gumpalan salju mini itu keatas gumpalan salju yang lebih besar.

Tangan keduanya secara alamiah terjalin kembali begitu selesai. Mereka bertukar pandang dengan senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah keduanya. Suho yang sebelumnya berjalan kearah dua balita tersebut kini merunduk dibelakang keduanya.

"Aah, _nun salam_ ," ujarnya membuat kedua balita menoleh kearahnya.

"Eung, _Appa! Nun salam ahjussi!_ " jawab si balita dengan semangat membuat ayahnya tersenyum.

"Luhannie dan Sehunnie yang buat?" tanya Suho yang membenarkan letak jaket kedua balita tersebut.

" _Ne!_ " jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Bagus sekali," puji Suho membuat kedua balita itu tertunduk malu sebelum saling melirik dan terkikik geli.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar. Biar _Appa_ ambil sesuatu."

Suho segera berlari menuju sesuatu tempat sementara Sehun dan Luhan kini menepuk-nepuk snowman buatan mereka. Tak berapa lama, ayah Luhan kembali dengan sebuah wortel, dua buah cookies, dan dua buah ranting pohon. Suho lalu menempelkan barang-barang tersebut membentuk mata, hidung, dan tangan. Kedua balita menatap snowman di depannya dengan terpukau.

"Uwahhh," ucap keduanya dengan kagum.

"Nah selesai. Ayo, masuk. Hujan salju semakin lebat." Suho sudah bersiap membopong dua balita tersebut di gendongannya namun Luhan memberontak.

" _Appa, nun salam ahjussi_ tidak bisa masuk kedalam rumah juga?"

Suho menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, "Luhannie, kita tidak bisa membawanya masuk kerumah."

" _Wae?_ Kalau disini nanti ia kedinginan." balita 5 setengah tahun itu bertanya penasaran membuat Suho meringis.

"Lulu, _nun salam ahjussi_ terbuat dari es. Kalau kita bawa kedalam rumah nanti ia meleleh. Luhannie mau _nun salam_ meleleh dan menghilang?" Suho berusaha menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin namun penjelasannya membuat bola mata putranya melebar dan gelengan kepala cepat terjadi.

" _Andwaeyo!_ Lulu tidak mau _nun salam ahjussi_ meleleh, appa!"

"Hun _neomu thipji anha, thamchon!_ " sahut si bayi menimpali si balita.

Suho terkekeh pelan melihat dua balita di depannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada _nun salam ahjussi_ dan kita masuk kedalam rumah, hm? Ini sudah waktunya kalian makan siang."

" _Annyeonghigaseyo ahjussi_ ,"

" _Nyeong ahjutthi_ ,"

Kedua balita itu membungkuk memberi salam selamat tinggal pada snowman buatan mereka seebelum beralih kearah Suho yang siap siaga menggendong keduanya.

Begitu sampai di dalam rumah, Luhan langsung berlari menuju Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di ujung sofa dan memainkan robot ironman dengan wajah murung.

" _Samchon~_ " Luhan menemplok pada lutut Chanyeol dengan tatapan berkilau membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat melihat mata polos itu.

Menyadari mata paman terlucunya merah, si balita mengerutkan keningnya. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. " _Samchon uro? Wae?_ "

Mata Chanyeol kembali berlinang membuat si balita merangkak naik ke pangkuan pamannya dan menepuk punggung pamannya dengan tangan mungilnya.

" _Gwaenchana samchon, gwaenchana._ "

Chanyeol bagaikan bayi yang langsung terisak membuat tiga orang dewasa lainnya menoleh dan satu bayi mengerutkan kening. Kaki mungilnya dengan segera berlari kearah ayahnya dan _hyung_ nya.

Sehun menarik sweater Luhan membuat _hyung_ favoritnya melirik kearah Sehun. Melihat ayahnya menangis Sehun ikut merangkak kesebelah kirinya dan memeluk ayahnya. " _Appa uljima_."

Menyadari putranya ikut memeluknya Chanyeol menangis lebih deras. Dengan berantakan ia justru memarahi Sehun meskipun memeluk badan putranya erat.

"S-sehun-ie ja-jahat! _A-appa_ se-sedih S-sehun bi-bilang _ap-appa_ berisik! Huhuhu"

Luhan menoleh dengan kaget kearah teman bayinya membuat Sehun mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Si balita menyipitkan matanya membuat si bayi meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Hun _mi-mianhae, appa. Jal meotaettheoyo_..."

Chanyeol malah semakin kejar membuat Baekhyun kini menghela napas lelah.

"Yak, ini harus berhenti. Park Chanyeol lepaskan Luhan dan Sehun." Baekhyun memaksa melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol pada dua balita.

Suho dan Yixing masing-masing menggendong kedua balita dan mendudukan di kursi balita.

"Berhenti menangis Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak malu pada Luhan dan Sehun, ha?!" Baekhyun mengusap lelehan air mata suaminya. "Sehun bahkan sudah minta maaf. Kau tahu tidak seharusnya memasukan perkataan bayi yang bahkan belum genap 3 tahun. Dewasalah sedikit, Yeol!"

Chanyeol sesenggukan dan mengangguk menanggapi istrinya. "Sudah? Sekarang bersikaplah selayaknya seorang ayah dan peluk putramu!"

Chanyeol berdiri dan meneguk air mineral yang disodorkan oleh Suho sebelum berjalan kearah para balita yang tengah berbicara serius.

"Sehunnie, _appa mianhae_ hm?"

Chanyeol memeluk putranya erat lalu mencium kepala putranya sebelum melepas dan tersenyum lebar.

Si bayi, menakjubkannya menangkup kedua tangan mungilnya dan menampakan wajah bersalahnya, "Hun _jalmeotaettheoyo appa_ … Hun tidak lagi jahat thama _appa_ … Hun minta maaf…"

Chanyeol kelabakan melihat putranya menyadari kesalahannya dan bahkan meminta maaf secara tulus yang menandakan seberapa dewasanya ia. " _Gwaenchana_ Sehunnie! _Appa_ yang kekanakan,"

" _Appa_ , maafkan Hun? _Jjinja?_ " Tanya si bayi yang langsung dibalas kecupan beruntun diwajahnya oleh sang ayah.

Meskipun ia kesal, Sehunnie kecil berusaha memahami bahwa ini bentuk jawaban ayahnya. Disela-sela 'siksaan' ayahnya Sehun melihat bagaimana Luhan tersenyum bangga padanya membuat si bayi ikut senang.

"Sudah-sudah Chanyeol aku rasa putramu butuh mengisi perutnya." Suho memberi saran pada Chanyeol membuat si pria tinggi itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan tertawa malu.

"Nah, karena semua sudah disini bias kita mulai makan siangnya?" Tanya Yixing yang disambut sorakan yang lain.

Disela-sela makannya si balita menjulurkan tangan kirinya kearah si bayi di bawah meja membuat si bayi mengerucutkan bibirnya menahan senyuman lebar dan segera menjalin tangan kanannya kearah _hyung_ kesayangannya.

* * *

 ** _Saat para bayi ditinggal sendiri_**

"Hunnie, hunnie nakal sama Chanyeol _samchon_? Kenapa? _samchon_ kan _appa_ Hunnie!" Luhan menegur teman bayinya yang mengerutkan dahi. Si bayi tak ingat kapan ia berbuat jahat pada ayahnya.

"Tapi Hun tak nakal, Lulu," bela si bayi.

"Lalu kenapa _samchon_ menangis?" Tanya si balita membuat si bayi menggeleng tak mengerti.

" _Eojjaessdeun_ , Hun harus minta maaf sama _samchon, ne?_ Jangan buat _samchon_ menangis lagi, hm?"

Si bayi mengangguk dengan raut sedih. Ia tidak tahu dimana salahnya hingga membuat ayahnya menangis seperti itu. Satu tekadnya, ia harus minta maaf pada ayahnya.

* * *

 **seonmul buat para readers sebelum semester 2 dimulai :")**

 **selain keunyuan hunhan aku berusaha memasukan pesan moral untuk selalu menghormati orang tua huehehe**

 **pokoknya, happy lunar new year! ttahun ayam euy ^^ (telat chrismast sama new year 2017)**


End file.
